


My 27th Birthday

by Richy_the_transassbutt



Category: Original Work, Rock Music RPF
Genre: 27 club, Alcohol, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Depressing Narrative, Depression, Drug Use, Gen, Gun Warning!!!, Lots of Star Wars references know that I think about it, Mentions of Emotional Abuse, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Drug Addiction, Please don't read if any of these tags trigger you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richy_the_transassbutt/pseuds/Richy_the_transassbutt
Summary: Geoff Morphine is a rockstar. He has fame, fortune, and a gun to his forehead. On his 27th birthday, he is murdered and sent to Haven, a safe place for the dead. There he meets some familiar faces.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted May 4, 2019 on Tumblr

**June 20, 1997**

**Seattle, Washington**

The room was loud and dim. Shadows of people passed by as they danced about, slowly and surely getting more drunk by the minute.

Ten years. Ten years of the same old situation. Party all day, rock all night. At this point, it was getting boring. When Geoff was seventeen, when the gig first started, he never thought that the rockstar life would ever get...dull. It was surprisingly repetitive. Album, tour, party, album tour, party. He wanted something new and exciting.

Susie jumped on top of his lap, her red lips showing off a large smile. Her hair was greasy and had a strange odor to it, like cigarettes with a floral undertone.

“You enjoying yourself, baby?” Her speech was slurred. Her breath smelled of alcohol. God, he hated it.

“Sure.” He mumbled.

She nuzzled her head into his shoulder. She kissed his neck, leaving red lipstick marks behind.

“Happy birthday, baby.” She whispered.

Geoff had been awake all day. He hadn’t slept. Susie’s voice was fingernails on a chalkboard and the party noise felt like it was right in his ears. He wanted to go to bed. Being around this much alcohol wasn’t good for him.

It wasn’t his idea that they should have a party for his birthday. If Geoff had any say, he would rather have a small gathering of him and his bandmates. They would have a small cake, collapsing onto itself because David and Chris have no idea how to bake. It would be the thought that counted though and Geoff wouldn’t mind it. He would prefer to have four small presents instead of the same supply of booze given to him each and every year.

_Is this what you wanted, seventeen year old Geoff? Is is?_

“Hey, it’s the birthday boy!”

Geoff looked up to see David. He dropped down beside Geoff, giggling to himself. He tugged on his jacket, pulling Geoff’s attention. As he turned to his friend, Susie slipped out of his lap. She crossed her arms and puckered her lips into a pout. Her attempt to gain her boyfriend back didn’t work.

“Happy birthday, bud.” David smiled, poking Geoff’s shoulder.

Immediately, Geoff knew his friend was high. David only called people ‘bud’ whenever he was high. Usually, it was because he couldn’t think of the person’s name. At this point, Geoff was too used to it to get offended.

“Thanks.” He muttered.

“Oh, come on. Cheer up!”

Geoff sighed, “You know how I feel about parties.”

David’s brows furrowed and his smile flattened. Geoff could clearly see his eyes were tinted red. David smelled better than Susie, but he looked messed up.

“I know, but everyone is enjoying themselves. Aren’t you?” He genuinely sounded concerned.

Geoff just shook his head softly, enough for David to notice.

He reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a joint and a lighter. Geoff scrunched up his nose as he watched David light up the joint. Susie tried to reach over and take it, but David swatted her hand away.

“Here. Let me just…” David’s words trailed off as he took a long drag.

He gently grabbed Geoff’s face and pulled him closer. Their lips were inches apart. David exhaled, the majority of the smoke going into Geoff’s mouth. Some spilled out and escaped, disappearing before reaching out to anyone else.

It didn’t do much, but Geoff felt so much better. He definitely wasn’t as high as David, but he felt a new low buzz.

“Better?” David asked in a soft voice.

Geoff just nodded his head. There was a nostalgic tone to the moment. He could remember the two of them sitting on the curb back in Vancouver. They would be sharing a cigarette until it burned all the way to the filter.

He was dragged out of his thoughts once Susie pulled him off the couch. She made an ugly face toward David as she continued to pull Geoff to the front door.

“I think we’ll be leaving now.”

Before David could stop them, Susie rushed out with Geoff dragging behind.

Geoff didn’t have enough energy to fight his girlfriend back. Each time Susie abruptly left a party, Geoff would gradually stop caring and didn’t bother to argue with her. It would only cause a scene. He was shoved into her car countless times. It was a surprise that the media didn’t think their relationship was wrong.

“I don’t know _what_ David was thinking!” Susie started her rant of excuses.

 _He was trying to help me relax._ He didn’t want to talk.

“He is _so_ inconsiderate!”

_He’s done more than you have._

“What if you _relapsed_?”

_That’s not how that works. Not that you would know anything about that._

“I care about you.”

_I doubt that._

The drive felt like hours. The streets passed by and the rushing lights irritated his eyes. Susie continued to talk, but it was just noise to Geoff. He just wanted to go to bed and sleep.

The car came to a stop and Susie headed to the house with Geoff still in her grasp. Her mouth kept moving, but Geoff had finally blocked out her voice. His thoughts wandered to the time and his bandmates. He was sure it was three in the morning, but once he got a glimpse of the clock, it was only eleven.

Susie finally let go of his arm and let out a deep sigh.

“I’m sorry. I’m just a little excited from the party. I’m just saying that David’s actions were immature. Now, let me give the birthday boy his present.”

She grabbed onto his jean jacket, one hand slowly making its way down Geoff’s chest. He stopped her and headed toward the bedroom. Susie followed him timidly.

“I’m tired. I just want to go to sleep.”

“What? What do you mean?” She started to grip her hair.

“What I mean is I am tired. I want to go to bed and not have sex.”

She stomped her foot on the floor. It did nothing to intimidate him.

“We always used to have sex. Now it’s like we’re strangers! Do you even love me anymore? I tried to do everything for you and you toss me aside for your poor excuse for friends!”

_Oh god. Please stop._

“Are you cheating on me?”

_I’m too tired for this._

“Do you love me? It’s a simple question. Wait...Are you a fa‒”

“I’m breaking up with you.”

It was so sudden. Geoff was shocked by his own words. Susie had tears brimming her eyes. He could see her mascara following the tears as they smeared down her cheeks.

He said slowly, “Pack your bags and go. Stay with your mother. Just please leave me alone.”

Susie stayed quiet for once. Geoff turned away from her and closed his bedroom door.

* * *

Geoff was awakened by a heavy weight on his chest. His bedroom was dark, so he couldn’t see what landed on him. It was quiet except for heavy breathing.

He had an unpleasant thought and reached for his lamp. The light went on and he saw Susie sitting on top of him. Her eyes were red and her makeup was horribly smudged. Her body twitched and spazzed. Her nose was running and he could swear he saw some blood.

“Susie. What are you doing?” He asked. His voice shook.

“Am I not good enough?” Her voice was hoarse.

Geoff stumbled over his words. She was high. She said she stopped.

“It’s fine. My drug dealer gives me a better high than you do. You used to be so fun, Geoffy. What happened?”

She raised her arm up and pointed a gun to Geoff’s forehead. He lost his voice and his body felt numb.

“I don’t need you anymore. I packed my stuff. _All of it._ Goodbye, Geoffy. Love you.”

She giggled and pulled the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfit: https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2121393  
> Aesthetic: https://transassbuttwriting.tumblr.com/image/184647432859


	2. Haven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted May 4, 2019 on Tumblr

All Geoff could feel was a huge headache. His head was pounding as if his heart replaced his brain. He sat up and covered his eyes from the bright sunshine beaming through the car windows.

_Wait a minute. Wasn’t I…_

His thoughts trailed off. His attention was drawn to the driver of the car. He was old with a white mustache and frail matching hair. He didn’t take any notice to Geoff and continued to drive down the road.

Geoff leaned onto the back of the driver’s seat, gently poking the old man’s shoulder.

“Oh, good. You’re awake.” The old man chuckled.

“Excuse me, but who the hell are you?” Geoff asked.

The old man laughed again. He didn’t turn to Geoff at all, his eyes stayed on the road.

“I suppose it is a bit daunting to wake up in a strange place with a stranger. You have nothing to worry about.”

 _Thanks for answering my question._ Geoff thought as he rolled his eyes.

“What’s with the attitude, young man?”

Geoff scrunched his nose and furrowed his brows. He didn’t say that out loud...did he?

“I’ll answer your questions soon enough. For now, just sit back down and enjoy the scenery.”

Obeying the man’s orders, Geoff turned to the backseat windows. He was treated to the sight of mountains and miles of pine trees. The road they were on steadily climbed up a hill and on one side, there was a deep ditch, following the decline of the hill while the other side was a rock wall. They passed a short clearing and Geoff saw a large, clear lake surrounded by a rocky shore.

A rush of nostalgia ran down Geoff’s spine and he looked to the front of the car. The radio was on, but no sound came out. No music, no static. As he continued to stare, noise began to come out of the radio. It was too soft to make out at first, but soon Geoff recognized the song.

_I just gotta call my drug dealer_  
_Maybe he’ll help you with a high_  
_I just need to call my drug dealer_  
_I understand you need to get by_

He wrote that song when he was sixteen. He couldn’t remember what he was thinking due to him being high most days.

“Hey, could you turn off the radio?” He asked, tempted to reach over and do it himself.

“Sorry, I can’t do that.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t control the radio. It’s just silence when it’s on. What are you hearing?”

Geoff hesitated, “I hear one of my songs. Look, I don’t want to hear that shit song.”

“Hm. That’s interesting.” The old man mumbled curiously.

Geoff shook his head and leaned forward, slapping the power button. His eyes widen as the music continued to play. The lyrics haunted his mind. Why did he write that stupid song?

_I just gotta call my drug dealer_  
_Maybe he’ll help you with a high_  
_I just need to call my drug dealer_  
_I swear he ain’t a bad guy_

“Wonder what the inspiration was.” The old man mumbled.

“Okay. Enough is enough. Who are you, where are we, and why the hell am I hearing my song on a radio that is off?”

The car turned to a smaller road and they passed a large, wooden sign. Letters were engraved on it and the most notable word was “Haven.”

“Alright. Settle down and I’ll give you your answers.”

Geoff slowly leaned back into his seat. His gaze didn’t leave the back of the old man and the song had finally ended.

The old man started, “Who am I? I’m Death.”

“What?” Geoff’s voice went to a whisper.

“I’m the guy who guides people’s souls to Heaven. People call me different names to comfort themselves, but I’m always the same guy.”

Geoff rubbed his face. He’s dreaming obviously. Susie on top of him was a nightmare and this was just a dream to calm him down.

He might as well humour the situation, “Do you always appear as a...senior citizen?”

To his surprise, Death replied sincerely, “I appear as whatever comforts the soul. My appearance changes all the time. I just look like an old man because it makes you feel comfortable.”

He had to admit Death reminded him of all of his grandparents’ friends. All were old and wrinkled with liver spots covering them. Geoff was never rude to them, up until his teen years, and they all treated him as if he was their grandson. Besides the old familiarity of Death’s look, nothing really came off as comforting.

Death continued, “Where are we? Well, we just passed the sign so, you tell me.”

“Haven? But that’s not Heaven.”

“Haven means a safe place. That’s what Heaven is. A safe place for the dead. Haven is Heaven.”

 _Alright, old man. You got me there._ Geoff thought as he scratched his beard. Death chuckled softly as if he had just told himself a joke.

“For the radio...I can’t control it. What plays is what you want to hear. What you are familiar with.”

“But, that song was awful!” Geoff nearly shouted.

Death raised a brow, “Oh? Why is that?”

Geoff spat some unintelligible words. He composed himself and tried to explain.

“We were young. We had no real rhythm! We were following other hair metal bands with subjects like drugs, sex, and violence. I-I didn’t even _have_ a drug dealer! It was my bandmates who got the drugs! We just shared booze and smokes!”

“You seem to have a negative view of your younger self.”

He sighed, “I was a dumbass! I’m not proud of who I was. Look, I don’t want to talk about my teen years. I’m trying to get better.”

Death didn’t reply. Geoff found it unsettling, but he would prefer the silence instead of a poor attempt of comforting words.

 _I really am dead._ The thought made Geoff shiver. Why did Susie kill him? He knew she was upset about the break-up. That couldn’t be the only reason. Did his bandmates know he was dead? Did anyone discover him? What if nobody found him?

He rubbed his face again, clearing his mind. Maybe the silence was worse.

“Where are we going?”

“I’m taking you to your new home. After that, someone will take you to a club.” Death replied.

Geoff straightened up, “What?”

“You say ‘what’ a lot, you know that?”

Geoff found himself stumbling over his words again.

“No, no, no. I am not going to a club. Did you not hear me‒”

“Hey, quit your yelling!” Death interrupted. He turned around for the first time which made Geoff shoot back into his seat. “You have to go. We’re almost at your home so, for the remainder of the ride, just shut your trap.”

Nothing happened during the last bit of the ride. As the car continued down the road, buildings started to appear and soon Geoff saw a hill side view of a town. A lake sat beside the town with piers and boats. A thin river cut through the middle and bridges went over it. There was a sense of familiarity yet aloofness. Geoff felt as if he had been here before, but he didn’t recognize any buildings or people’s faces. It was strange.

“Here’s our first stop.” Death said, parking the car.

The split-level house sat in a wide yard with lots of empty grass. A garden sat at the front of the house with short bushes, enforcing some privacy. There was no direct sidewalk to the front door, but a small concrete trail connected to the long driveway.

“That’s…” Geoff said in a low voice, “that’s the house I grew up in.”

“Everything is ready in there. You’ll feel at home.” Death replied.

Geoff stepped out of the car with caution. How long was it since he last saw this place? He walked onto the driveway and turned back to Death. He was still sitting in the car, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel.

“Aren’t...aren’t you gonna come with me?” He asked.

Death softly shook his head, “I have other souls to attend to. It was nice to meet you, Geoff. I hope you enjoy your stay in Haven.”

With that, Death drove off, disappearing down the street.

Stepping slowly, Geoff made his way to the front door and entered the house. He was greeted by two sets of stairs, one going up and the other going down. He went upstairs into the living room. The fireplace sat in the far left of the room with the television just beside it. The couch sat across from the love seat and in between them stood the coffee table. On top of it was a vase of iris flowers, daisies and white roses, and a photo album.

He sat down on the couch and grabbed the photo album. As he opened it, he saw cursive writing on the first page. Taking a closer look, he saw it was information about him.

_Geoffrey Eric Matthew Wood was born June 20, 1970 in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada and died June 20, 1997 in Seattle, Washington, United States of America.  
This was his life._

Intrigued, Geoff flipped through the pages. He recognized some photos as ones his father and mother took when he was young. He chuckled at the photo of one-year-old him with chocolate cake all over his face. As he continued to look through the book, Geoff noticed more photos he had never seen before, like the one with him and his bandmates when they first met.

 _Jesus Christ, we look so young_ , he thought.

Geoff and David were sitting on the sidewalk as Randy and Chris stood over them. All of them were smoking cigarettes and talking about whatever came to mind.

Randy became the bassist of the band and the father of the group. He always made sure none of them got into any serious trouble. His wrinkles weren’t there and his hair was blond without any grey streaks of stress. Did Geoff really stress him out that much?

Chris was the drummer and the dumbest of all of them. He was smiling as if he had nothing to worry about. His hair was a random mix of blond and black which he insisted was going to be a trend someday. He didn’t have any track marks on his arms or any scars over his face. What did Geoff do to him?

David, his childhood best friend, decided to be the guitarist and did he know how to play a guitar. He had an arm around Geoff as he faced Randy, gesturing to something across the street. He was in a rebellious stage and wore quite revealing clothing. He looked free and without worry. Why did Geoff have to bring him into this life?

Geoff looked at himself. The young singer of the stupid band. He remembered not giving a shit about the conversation. All he wanted to do was smoke two cigarettes at a time in peace.

 _You were such a little shit_ , Geoff thought.

Beside the photo was more cursive writing.

_Needles, the early days (1985)_

He turned the page. Photos of their early gigs appeared. The entire band was covered in bright makeup and had giant hair. They all had intense looks on their faces as if they believed the couple hundred people were a crowd of thousands. They were kids with a dream that was impossible to achieve.

Geoff started to skip pages, seeing glimpses of familiar scenes of his life. Meeting their manager. First album. First tour. Meeting Susie. Geoff’s path to drugs...Band arguments...Geoff’s overdose.

He shut the photo album and threw it back on the table. He didn’t want to think about that night. He just wanted to forget about what he saw. Why the hell did Heaven give these goddamn books to people? Why would anyone want to see their life?

The ringing of a phone interrupted the silence. Geoff got up and walked into the kitchen. He remembered asking his father why the phone was in the kitchen and not in a more reasonable place. He never got an answer.

He picked up the landline, “Hello?”

“Your ride is here!” A sweet, coarse voice replied.

 _That was fast._ Geoff thought as he hung up the phone.

As he walked back to the front door, Geoff thought about who was on the phone. The voice seemed familiar. He may have heard it during his childhood. He got his answer as soon as he opened the door.

Sitting in the front seat of a red Cadillac was Bon Scott. Geoff wanted to shut the door and open it again to see if he would still be there. Maybe if he pinched himself, he would wake up.

“What are you waiting for?” Bon called out, waving Geoff over.

Geoff jogged to the car, hopping into the passenger seat. He couldn’t help, but stare as Bon started to drive. He never thought there would be a day in his life‒or afterlife‒that he would be able to meet Bon. What could he say? His mouth was agape and he sat still, afraid to make a move.

“So, you’re Geoff Morphine? Didn’t expect to meet you so soon.” Bon said. He smiled and Geoff couldn’t help, but smile back.

“Geoff Wood, actually. I don’t go by that name anymore.” Geoff explained.

“Well, it was an interesting stage name.” Bon complimented.

Geoff shook his head, “I’m sorry, but it’s you. It’s actually you!”

“It’s...me?”

“You! Bon Scott! Singer of AC/DC! I grew up on your music, I wanted to meet you in real life! You were the reason I got into rock n’ roll! I was so sad when you died! I mean-I barely left my room for the next three days! You were fucking young!”

Bon chuckled at Geoff’s last comment, turning at a corner.

“I didn’t fuck any of them.”

As Bon continued to laugh, Geoff rolled his eyes and hit his forehead.

“I meant you were so young! Thirty-three!”

“I know it wasn’t the greatest way to go out, but I lived my life. Besides, you’re younger than me! You died young!” Bon countered.

Geoff took a moment to think. He was definitely younger than he expected to die and the way he died wasn’t exactly how he pictured it. He thought he would have died in his forties or fifties due to some heart condition or drugs a doctor prescribed him.

Then it dawned on him. He died at twenty-seven.

He turned back to Bon, “Wait...Am I part of‒”

“‒Club 27? Yep.”

Geoff stumbled over his words, “But that club doesn’t exist! It’s just paranoid people trying to make connections!”

“And Heaven is just a concept to comfort people.” Bon replied.

The car stopped in front of a black brick building with one-way mirror windows. A side light sign flashed bright red letters reading “Club 27.” It stood out on the street and it sat tall with a balcony.

Intimidated by the building, Geoff sank into his seat. It was like if he took one step into the door, the club would have consumed him. His stomach turned as he thought about the bar and the alcohol. He didn’t think he could handle that atmosphere.

“Are you alright?” Bon asked, his smile faded and his brows furrowed.

Geoff sighed, “I’m gonna be honest. No, I’m not.”

“I know it’s scary, but the members are nice. There’s nothing to worry about.”

“It’s not the members. It’s the alcohol, it’s the drug‒”

Bon interrupted, “Trust me. No one will force you into taking or drinking. You’ll be fine.”

With a soft gulp and a deep breath, Geoff exited the car. Bon gave a reassuring thumbs up and Geoff gave a pathetic wave as he drove off.

Entering the club was easier than expected, especially with Geoff’s lack of willpower. Inside was dim and the dark walls didn’t help. The only bright lights were coming from the left and up a flight of stairs. Geoff assumed that’s where the bar and lounges were. At the front was a podium with a large book on top. He was tempted to pick it up and look through it, but he decided not to.

A door behind the podium opened and a man walked out. He was pale and had a stiff mustache under his nose. His clothes were stuck in a century earlier, but they were clean with no sign of a wrinkle.

“Bonjour! Bienvenue au Club 27! Je suppose que vous êtes Geoff Morphine. J’ai tellement entendu parler de vous.” He greeted.

Geoff never knew French or even tried to learn any language, but somehow he understood the man.

“Yeah, it’s just Geoff now. Who are you exactly?” He asked.

The man hit himself in the forehead and made a silly face.

“Quelle impolitesse de ma part. Je m’excuse. Je m’appelle Alexandre Levy. Je suis le propriétaire et le premier membre du Club 27. Laisse-moi te cocher et je te ferai visiter.”

Alexandre opened the book and searched for Geoff’s name. A sense of dread washed over Geoff as he saw the list of names. There were so many. Once Alexandre found Geoff, he took out a pen and wrote a checkmark beside his name. Around his name, Geoff saw some familiar names. He couldn’t think of a Richey Edwards or a Kristen Pfaff, but he had an idea who Stretch, Fat Pat, and Freaky Tah were.

The book was slammed shut, making Geoff jump. Alexandre gestured to his right, beckoning for Geoff to come along. They entered into a well lit room with the same dark walls. Photos and ornaments hung from the walls, making them artistically cluttered. Looking around, Geoff recognized only a few faces. One man sat on a chair, air guitaring as if he was listening to music in his head. Another man, well dressed with a hat, was sitting along a bar that matched the wall. He was talking with a different man with curly hair and a drink in his hand.

With a bright grin, Alexandre started to address the room. He pushed Geoff forward into the middle of the room.

“Tout le monde! Accueillez Geoff Wood!”

Everyone turned and looked at Geoff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfit: https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2121393  
> Aesthetic: https://transassbuttwriting.tumblr.com/image/184647449289


	3. Black Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted July 3, 2019 on Tumblr

Soon, Geoff was ambushed by new faces. He was overwhelmed with questions and introductions.

“Nice to meet you!”

“How did you die?”

“He looks young…”

“Do you need anything?”

Geoff’s body recoiled and his eyes darted back and forth between each person in front of him. He felt his stomach twist and he didn’t know what to do first. With everyone’s eyes on him, Geoff froze in place, standing like a caribou surrounded by wolves.

A pair of hands rested on his shoulders and pulled him back. Alexandre glared down at the other members until they returned back to their seats with their heads bowed.

“Je m’excuse, Geoff. Nous savons mieux que d’essaimer quelqu’un de nouveau.”

His expression changed quickly back to his welcoming smile. It reminded Geoff of David’s father when he was over at their house. Switching from scolding David to happily greeting Geoff. It felt strange yet comforting.

Alexandre continued, “Que diriez-vous de nettoyer? Je crois qu’il ya quelques nouveaux vêtements pour vous en haut. Il suffit d’aller à la chambre sur la droite. Je m’assurerai que tout le monde ne t’effraie plus.”

Geoff just nodded as he was pushed toward the stairs. Quietly, he climbed the stairs, hearing Alexandre’s voice get softer and softer. Through the panic from the crowd, Geoff didn’t recognize any of the faces around him. He dreaded going back down, mostly because he didn’t want to face the awkward atmosphere that fell upon a room after a lecture. However, there was a small part of him that didn’t want to meet anyone else. Geoff just wanted to go back home and sleep. If he could, that is.

Upstairs was a similar lounge room with a set of dark doors leading to two seperate rooms and a balcony. The decor didn’t change and the room remained dimly lit. Thankfully, the entire area was empty, leaving Geoff by his lonesome. It was nice to have a moment to himself, even if it wouldn’t last for very long.

He turned to the room on the right and entered. Inside was a small bed, a sink and a mirror. It was a cute arrangement with a homey vibe to it. On top of the bed was a pile of neatly folded clothing, like Alexandre said there would be. Geoff scrunched his nose as he wondered why a club would bother to provide clothes. It would have made more sense to receive a gift of alcohol. He knew he’d have to refuse it, but it wouldn’t confuse him.

With a shrug to himself, Geoff began to change out of his smoke smelling denim clothing and into the clean and comfortable clothes. It was a relief to finally get out of them. They had a noisome and earthy smell, like they had just came from the grave. If he wore those jeans and that vest for another second, he was going to throw up.

Once he changed, Geoff took a moment to look at himself in the mirror. The sweater given to him was a bit too long at the wrists so, he readjusted his sleeves. Besides that, the outfit was fine and made him look clean and sober. Geoff’s attention slowly went up to his face. The dark circles under his eyes weren’t as prominent, but he felt his body sink as soon as he saw them. His hair wasn’t greasy as it once was and his premature wrinkles disappeared. He looked younger.

Clearing his mind, Geoff turned on the cold tab and splashed some water onto his face. He wiped his face with his sleeve and exited the room.

A lump started to form in Geoff’s throat as he walked back downstairs. He thought about slipping out the front door and running away. He didn’t care where in Haven, just hidden from everyone.

As he entered the lounge once again, everyone turned to him, but instead of stampeding toward him, each member gave a small nod or a welcoming smile to him. Geoff’s shoulders fell and he couldn’t help, but smile back. He glanced around and saw multiple small groups, some standing in a doorway leading to another room that looked much bigger and brighter.

His eyes lingered around the room for another second until his gaze landed on a blond man sitting on a sofa. He looked familiar as if Geoff had seen his face on a vinyl cover.

Geoff approached the man cautiously and gestured to the spot next to him.

“Do you mind if I…” His voice trailed off. He felt like a nuisance.

The man shook his head, “No, go ahead.”

Sitting down, Geoff let out a soft sigh. Despite who he used to be, Geoff wasn’t the best with starting conversations yet he found silence between people unnerving. He might as well start simple.

“I’m Geoff Wood.” He introduced himself, only to cringe at his words. “You already knew that.”

The man chuckled quietly, “It’s very nice to meet you, Geoff. I’m Brian Jones.”

A spark of realization hit Geoff. Now he remembered where he saw Brian from. David’s father had a huge record collection and he briefly remembered viewing a few Rolling Stones vinyls.

“How’s the afterlife so far?” Brian asked, his voice more relaxed than Geoff expected.

Geoff stumbled over his words, “Oh, well...Uh, it’s strange?”

Brian nodded, “I felt the same way when I died. You’ll get used to it quite quickly.”

Geoff found himself readjusting his position to get closer to Brian. His soft and relaxed nature took him by surprise, especially since he grew up on stories about how crazy rock bands were and how the members were as mad as hatters. He finally felt safe.

“Is there any rules I need to know about the club?” He sheepishly asked.

“Not really,” Brian started, “Club 27 is a sort of safe place, if you will.”

He gestured to the other members in the room, “I believe everyone here had their own issues and this place helped. I know it certainly helped me. No one is put down, no one is judged. It’s a place for people to calm down.”

 _If only there was something like that in life_ , Geoff thought.

“Is there any...non-alcoholic drinks here?”

Geoff winced, prepared for a glare from Brian. He had dirty looks thrown at him left and right whenever he asked that. Either Geoff wasn’t living life to the fullest or everyone knew he was a former alcoholic. Instead, Brian’s expression didn’t change. He simply nodded and Geoff let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“If you don’t mind, Geoff, but I’d like to get to know you a bit better. Could I ask you some questions?”

“Well, you just did ask me one.”

Brian let out a quiet laugh which Geoff thought of as an achievement. He made someone smile!

“Alright. What were you in your life? Were you a musician?”

“Uh, yeah I was, actually. I was the lead singer of a band called Needles.” Geoff rubbed the back of his neck.

“What kind of music did you play?”

“Well, we played...hair metal mostly.”

At that, Brian tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. “What’s ‘hair metal?’”

 _Oh, God._ How do you explain a genre of music to a music legend?

“Well, it’s kind of like rock and roll. Usually bands who play hair metal have big hair and tons of makeup. It’s like the signature look.”

The confusion on Brian’s face didn’t fade so, Geoff waved his hand dismissively.

“Anyway, we’ve been going for‒” He cut himself off.

What was to happen to Needles since he died? Would they retire? Would they replace Geoff?

His voice immediately lowered, “I was the founder of the band. We’ve been active since ‘85. Until I died.”

His eyes darted down to his knees. His bandmates were just going to replace him as soon as they found out he was dead. It’s just business he reminded himself, but it didn’t make it hurt any less. Brian rested his hand on Geoff’s arm, catching his eye. Though they didn’t exchange any words, Geoff knew that Brian understood how he was feeling.

“You know what? I think I know what’ll cheer you up.” Brian said, standing up suddenly.

He offered his hand out for Geoff and he reluctantly took it. They pushed past people and entered the next room.

The room was enormous. Tables were lined up around a stage and it was packed. The noise ranged from conversations within table groups to the musicians on stage. It felt like the clubs that Needles would first perform in and a rush of nostalgia went down Geoff’s spine.

Brian stopped at the side of the stage and pointed to a clipboard.

“How do you feel about performing?” He asked.

A familiar twist and turn returned in Geoff’s stomach. It had been so long since he had performed in front of anyone. He wasn’t sure if his stage persona was any good. If he messed up, that was going to be his first impression to everyone in the club.

“Well…” Geoff stated, nibbling his bottom lip.

“If it makes you feel any better, I can perform with you.” Brian added.

“Do you know any songs that I know, though?”

“Most likely not. Do you know any songs that I might know?”

There was a second of silence between the two as Geoff began to think back to his childhood. He tried to recall any artist from the sixties, but his mind kept going blank. Then it hit him.

“Do you know _Love Me Do_ or _Misery_ by The Beatles?”

Brian rested a finger on his chin, “I believe I do, yes.”

“Then sure, I’ll perform.”

A smile appeared on Brian’s lips and he turned to sign them both up. Geoff let out a soft “oh no” once he saw Brian misspelled his name.

“It’s the other Geoff.”

“Pardon?”

“It’s Geoff with G and O.”

Brian blinked up at Geoff a couple of times and shook his head mockingly.

He mumbled under his breath with a smile, “Geoff with a G-O.”

They sat to the side, enjoying the current musician on stage. It was a blues rock singer that Geoff noted he’d have to speak with later. He took a moment to look around the room. He recognized more faces than he expected and he was sure he wasn’t going to be able to meet everyone, even if he had his entire afterlife to do so.

The crowd clapped as the musician finished his set. Geoff didn’t realize they would be up so soon and he froze in place. Brian tugged on his arm and gave him a reassuring nod. Geoff wasn’t sure how far that would get him.

Standing on stage was like visiting a place from childhood. It was like riding a bike again. Geoff’s body just knew where to go and stand. He let out a huff of relief as he looked out to the crowd. The stage light was bright enough that from where Geoff was standing, the entire room was black.

Brian strummed a chord on his guitar, signaling Geoff he was ready. They started tapping their feet to a beat and they began to sing together.

_The world is treating me bad!_  
_Misery!_

In that moment, Geoff just closed his eyes and let Brian’s guitar take over his actions. He felt cold and small, but he continued. He didn’t feel like the teenage star that he used to be, but he didn’t feel pathetic. He was just there on stage singing like he should have been.

_Send her back to me!‘  
Cause everyone can see  
Without her, I will be in misery!_

Geoff believed his voice wasn’t suited for any genre, but metal. When it came to softer songs, he couldn’t produce the same energy to perform them. However, with his focus on just the music, it was as if he had been singing warmly his entire career.

With a final stomp of his foot, the song ended and Geoff opened his eyes. He couldn’t see anyone’s faces, but he could tell they were satisfied due to their applause. His body relaxed, his hand resting on his chest. He hadn’t felt this glad in the long time.

He turned to Brian and grinned. Then Brian replaced his guitar with a harmonica. Geoff thought to himself as they shifted to the next song. He would most likely never perform one of his songs here.

The sound of the harmonica cued Geoff and he swayed himself to the imaginary beat. He could remember the song clearly from his childhood when his family used to listen to the radio together.

_Love, love me do!_  
_You know I love you._  
_I’ll always be true._  
_So please!_  
_Love me do._

Geoff found himself hopping on his feet to the drums in his head. He must have look stupid on stage, but right there, he couldn’t care less. He regained a confidence that he had been trying to find for years. It only took him to die to find.

The second song was over quicker than Geoff expected. The audience clapping and whistling to him was all he really needed then. His smile turned into a frown as he got off stage. He wanted to feel happy like that all the time. Why couldn’t he? Why did it take his death for him to feel happy?

“You have a lovely singing voice.” Brian complimented, but it didn’t register to Geoff.

When Geoff didn’t respond, Brian turned to him. His brows frowned as he looked at Geoff’s blank face. He nudged him softly. Nothing changed. Thinking quickly, Brian wrapped his arm around Geoff’s and pulled him toward the back door of the club.

The change of scenery caused Geoff to snap back and he stared in awe of the garden that greeted him. Trees surrounded them and all they could hear was the birds chirping. The peace outside calmed the storm inside.

“Are you alright?” Geoff noticed Brian once again and he wanted to slap himself in the face.

“I’m...I’m sorry. I’m fine.” He answered.

“Would you like to go for a walk?” Brian asked.

Geoff weakly nodded.

Brian guided Geoff to a small gate and opened it, walking along a small stone trail back to the front of the club.

“Lead the way.” He said.

They started to walk along the sidewalk, glancing at buildings and people as they passed by. Geoff noticed a cat and stopped to pet it. It purred back. There was barely any traffic on the streets, leaving the day quiet and humble. It reminded Geoff of when David and him would run around the block, throwing firecrackers onto the dead road, only for them to scream and jump at the loud snaps and pops.

“Geoff?”

“Yeah?”

“What kind of music do you like?”

Geoff stuffed his hands into his pants pockets and shrugged.

“I like rock and roll mostly. Anything with a piano is my jam, though.”

Brian continued, “Interesting. What about music that inspired you? I personally was inspired by Muddy Waters.”

_Man, I’m going to sound so weird to him._

“The early days of AC/DC got me to start Needles. The Bon Scott era was the best.” Geoff laughed.

Brian flicked his hair out of his eyes, only for the strands to fall back down. The name didn’t seem to stick with him, but Geoff didn’t really expect it to. Most of the bands Geoff listened to Brian would have no idea who they were. It was like talking to his parents. The gap between their deaths made room for so much change and Geoff wasn’t asking Brian to learn anything.

Suddenly, Geoff stopped. Brian followed his gaze and saw through a window of a music store Geoff’s face. It was him, much younger, with frizzy hair and loud makeup. His tongue was out and his hands were in the sign of the horns. It was an album cover and behind Geoff was his bandmates, all with equally big hair and bright makeup.

“Oh, that’s hair metal.” Brian joked.

Silent. Geoff was silent. He couldn’t help, but stare at himself. Young, stupid, careless, a goddamn dumbass.

The air was awkward and Brian tugged on Geoff’s arm.

“Is something wrong, Geoff?”

A deep sigh was the reply Brian got.

They started to walk again, both their mouths sealed lines. The breeze gently danced around them. The sun beamed through tree leaves, creating a weird pok-a-dot pattern on the sidewalk. Birds flew by and the taps from their shoes meeting the concrete was whitenoise.

“You know,” Geoff began, “I don’t like who I saw in that picture.”

Brian’s eyes widened, but he let Geoff continue.

“If I didn’t think I was on top of the world, I wouldn’t have been in this mess...I started to smoke at 14. No kid should do that...I was such a piece of shit!”

He kicked a fence post and groaned in pain. Brian gingerly took ahold of Geoff.

“Hey, hey, hey. I understand you’re frustrated. I know somewhere you can vent.”

The way there was short. It was another block ahead and they switched to a grass path. It lead up to the top of a hill where a bench sat lonely, waiting for visitors.

Brian sat Geoff down and rested his chin on his fist.

“What’s troubling you, Geoff?”

He didn’t look at Brian, “A lot. If I lived my life differently, maybe I wouldn’t be dead right now.”

“What do you mean?” Brian perked up.

“I mean if I listened to my parents like a good Catholic boy, I wouldn’t have died at 27. I’d be married with kids, a local church goer, host of Sunday barbecues. I would have died happy.”

Geoff paused. What would his parents think about him dead?

“I treated my bandmates like shit, I treated myself like shit. It’s only natural for me to have a shitty ending. I didn’t live properly so, my life won’t end properly.”

Brian took Geoff’s hand. He raised a brow and stared at Brian. He played with his fingers, tracing them and tapping tunes on them.

“Did you know I was fired from the Rolling Stones just before my death?”

Geoff felt his heart drop to his stomach.

“My life wasn’t the best. I’ve made decisions that looking back were clearly the wrong ones. Yet as much as it was miserable, I had some genuinely pleasant moments. That’s what makes my life worth it. I’m sure that it felt like a punch after another, but I assure you that your life, with both good and bad, you made the most out of those choices.”

The words were gentle just like Brian’s touch. Geoff felt safe once again. He found himself smiling, reliving his happiest moments. With his family, bandmates, and himself.

“Thanks for that.” It wasn’t the best response, but he didn’t know what else to say.

They turned to the view on top of the hill. It overlooked Haven with buildings going for miles. The lake was barely in view, leaving it more of a line on the horizon. Geoff felt like he was back home, back in Vancouver. He leaned his head down onto Brian’s shoulder, receiving a small smile back.

“Hey, Brian?”

“Yes?”

“What do you see?”

Brian looked at the landscape, the view no doubt an old thing to him.

“I see Cheltenham.”

Geoff tried to think of what it would look like, but his imagination ran dry. Instead, he continued to look at the town, amazed by how it felt exactly like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfit: https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2190276  
> Aesthetic: https://transassbuttwriting.tumblr.com/image/184647451159


	4. Hall of Fame

**1992**

The ride was quiet, the radio playing a sombre song to go along with the dark evening. The sun had gone down an hour before and the headlights barely lit the road.

David’s eyes darted between the road and Geoff in the passenger seat. Every other glance, he caught him picking at his bandages on his arm. There was no way they were turning around just to get his stitches redone and sit through Geoff squirming and fussing like a child again.

He lightly smacked Geoff’s hand, “Don’t mess with those.”

Geoff flinched at the contact. Right after, he narrowed his eyes and mumbled under his breath. David didn’t bother to ask him to repeat himself. The answer would be just as incoherent.

“Look, we’re almost back home...You’ll get to eat and sleep soon. You’re hungry, right?” A sigh left his lips between the sentences, barely audible to David’s conscious.

“...Tater tots…” That’s all he heard from Geoff as he mumbled again.

“Tater tots.” David echoed, feeling dumb right after. It might take a while, but David could stay up another hour. As long as he knew Geoff was safe.

A soft thud caught David off guard and he turned to see Geoff’s head leaning against the car window, his hand clumsily reaching for the switches.

“Geoff, don’t.”

A series of soft clicks followed and Geoff’s cheek moved along with the window going up and down. Geoff snorted and turned his attention to David, leaving the window ajar. It was okay. David could close it after. The wind wasn’t that annoying.

Geoff tugged on David’s sleeve just enough to catch his attention. He simply shook his head and turned back to the road. He ignored the soft tugs that followed, slowly tuning them out as he listened to the radio and focused on the road. It was just a few more minutes until they arrived at Geoff’s place.

Geoff gave one last tug, hard enough for David’s hand to leave the steering wheel. Abruptly, David slammed on the brakes. His knuckles were white and he just stared out of the front window.

“Geoff, how many times do I have to tell you to stop? You can’t distract me when I’m driving! What can’t you understand‒” David’s words trailed off once he turned to Geoff.

His eyes were wide, a deer caught in headlights. The sudden burst of emotion caused him to go silent and all he could do was blink.

David sighed and buried his face in his hands. His emotions flooded his body and he couldn’t help, but start to tear up.

“Why do you do this? I try my best to think we’ll all get through this, but it feels like you don’t put in any effort.”

Geoff was about to mumble something, but David continued.

“You _knew_ not to drink on the set. You _knew_ not to climb the set. Now you have to deal with stitches. Do you know that you’re making a fool of yourself or are you so out of it to realize that? Is this how you want to be remembered in life?”

Geoff didn’t reply. He just sat in his seat, his head hanging low. It took another minute for David to readjust himself before he started to drive again.

The rest of the journey was completely silent. Geoff stared down at his bandages, not picking at them to David’s relief. Although his eyes were on the road, David’s mind was blank as if he went into autopilot. This wasn’t an everyday errand for him, but it happened enough for him to know exactly what to do.

The car pulled into the driveway. David didn’t notice how quietly he moved and how gentle his touch was when he helped Geoff out of the car. Geoff leaned against David, earning a soft chuckle as they walked into the house. The lights were off and the only light was the moon peeking through the windows.

 _Susie’s not home_ , David thought, _thank God._

With as much grace as a deer on ice, the two stumbled and tripped their way to the living room couch. It was mostly Geoff’s doing, he just took David along for the ride.

Geoff laughed as they fell on top of each other, mumbling something only he could understand. David didn’t care. He smiled. Geoff was okay.

“You still want those tater tots?” He asked, pushing himself up.

Immediately, Geoff returned to his childish manner and nodded frantically. There was something about hospital trips that made him so hungry. Hospital food couldn’t be that bad.

As David walked to the kitchen, he called over his shoulder, “Anything else you need?”

Finally, Geoff said a complete and understandable statement.

“A movie would be nice.”

David turned on a few lights, just the ones that weren’t near the front windows, and started to preheat the oven. As he carried out the task of cooking and setting up the movie, David could see Geoff shifting on the couch, blindly grabbing for a blanket. It reminded him of their weekly sleepovers as kids. How they would build a fort out of all the blankets in the house and watch the movies they had until David’s father demanded his duvet back. The memory made David laugh to himself. He wished it could still be like that. Just the two of them doing whatever without any worry.

Swiftly, David made a small bowl full of tater tots and hopped down beside Geoff. The movie’s theme music blasted through the room and Geoff’s attention was drawn to the screen. All the blankets were wrapped around Geoff, his face and hands were free just to watch and eat. David didn’t mind, he didn’t need any.

A certain scene in the movie came along. The protagonist was training, only for him to get injured in a comedical way and have another character laugh at him. David turned to mention something to Geoff, but he stopped once he saw that he had fallen asleep. His head hung low, his now empty bowl on the edge of falling from his hand. With a soft shake of his head, David laid Geoff down and tucked him in. He started to clean up as quietly as he could, from turning off the TV to putting away the leftovers. David turned off each light, making sure nothing had disturbed Geoff.

A few more steps down the hallway and David entered the bathroom. He was there to clean up and then he’ll leave. That’s it. The water will clear his mind. He threw some cold water at his face, rubbing his eyes out of habit. David looked up into the mirror and stared at himself.

 _You have no idea when Susie is going to come back_ , he thought, _what if she comes when you leave?_

Another splash to the face. Was the water getting colder?

_You have no idea what she is capable of._

Another splash, his hands stayed on his face longer.

_Susie is going to cause trouble._

Peeking through his fingers, David met his eyes again. He let out a drawn out sigh and picked up a hand towel, wiping his face. He was going to stay the night. It was only to ease his nerves…right?

He dropped the towel beside the sink, pinching the bridge of his nose.

David looked in the mirror.

* * *

Geoff looked in the mirror. The outfit wasn’t his style. He wasn’t used to a button-up shirt, closed all the way to the collar, or pants without any rips or holes. As he continued to stare at himself, moving into different poses, he soon felt that stripes weren’t for him. However, he shrugged his thought off. He currently didn’t have a better outfit.

He exited his house, clouds were high and grey as rain dripped down lightly. Geoff wondered if anyone else had the same weather as him or if they had constant sunshine. He wondered how that felt.

Walking down the sidewalk was a quiet journey for Geoff. He thought there would be more cars coming down both ends of the roads. Instead he could lay in the street for hours without a worry. Not that he wanted to, even though it was tempting. He just walked, each step heavy and every other step caused a puddle to splash. The rain wasn’t annoying, but it startled him whenever a drop hit him on the head. It was going to take a while for Geoff to get use to Haven, weather, quiet roads, and all.

Geoff stopped when he heard a soft mew that became more desperate. He turned to a bush and peaking through the leaves was a calico kitten, fur wet and paw reaching out for Geoff. He knelt down, his hand extended naturally. Geoff never owned a cat, or a pet for that matter.

“Hey, hey, hey. It’s okay.” He gently said, waiting for the kitten to crawl on his hand.

The kitten sniffed his hand, backing away for a moment before jumping on top of it. Her small body was barely bigger than Geoff’s palm. He pulled her close to his chest, scratching the back of her head.

“I know, buddy. You’re okay now.” Geoff had no idea what he was doing, but there was something in the bottom of his stomach that told him to do this.

The kitten paused, blinking up at Geoff. She let out a sweet squeak and rested into what Geoff could make out as a smile. She curled up into his hand, nuzzling her head against his chest.

_What the fuck am I doing? What the fuck am I doing? What the fuck am I doing? What the fuck am I doing? What the fuck am I doing? What the fuck am I doing?_

The thought repeated through Geoff’s head as he quickened his pace. He was unsure if his urge to hurry was because of the kitten or because he felt he was late. Which in all honesty, he found to be stupid because there wasn’t a correct time in Haven and everything was just his perspective‒

Geoff entered the club, the change into the familiar environment zipped his thoughts shut. Alexandre was in the room behind the podium, his office Geoff came to understand it to be. The room was a century behind, just like Alexandre himself, with everything looking like it had a layer of dust on it. It was probably because that’s how Geoff saw that time.

Alexandre looked up and greeted Geoff with a smile.

“Bonjour, Geoff. C’est bon de vous voir! Oh! Je vois que vous avez amené un ami avec vous.” He pointed down at the kitten.

She let out a small sneeze and mewed. Alexandre scratched the top of her head, earning a couple of purs back.

“I saw her in a bush and I just picked her up.” Geoff tried to explain.

“Pas de propriétaire? Pauvre chérie.” Alexandre clicked his tongue, his hand now under the kitten’s chin.

“Do you know a home she can go to?”

Alexandre straightened himself out, a finger tapping on his chin. He nodded and took the kitten, holding her up and scrunching his nose at her.

“Elle peut rester ici!” He exclaimed.

Geoff choked on his voice, “What?”

Alexandre smiled, setting the kitten down on his shoulder, “Elle peut être le chat du club! Qui n’aime pas un chaton?”

Although her claws were gripping onto his coat for dear life, the kitten’s tail stood tall and she smiled at him.

“Are you sure this is the right place for a cat?” The club was overwhelming for him at times. He could only imagine what it would feel like being that small with little knowledge about the place.

“Oui, j’en suis certain. Nous lui donnerons tout ce dont elle a besoin. Est-ce exact, Minou?”

Geoff couldn’t help, but giggle. “You already named her?”

“Oui!” Alexandre cheered, “Allez, Minou. Nous allons vous présenter à tout le monde!”

He turned on his heel and entered into the next room with Geoff in tow. Members immediately drifted toward Alexandre, petting and cooing at Minou. Her grip tightened for a second before she relaxed and took every pet that was offered.

The chatter started again.

“Isn’t she just adorable?”

“Her fur is so pretty!”

“I guarantee she’s a princess! I grew up with cats!”

“You sure? ‘Cause she looks like an absolute sweetheart.”

They showered her with compliments, treating her as if she was the only thing in the world. Geoff couldn’t help himself and got a pet or two in before Minou took shelter in the crook of Alexandre’s neck.

“Pauvre chérie. Elle est submergée.” He laughed, stepping back from the crowd.

Minou purred softly, rubbing her cheek against Alexandre’s.

As everyone returned to their activities, their conversations still on the subject of cats, Geoff got very quiet. His smile faded as everything everyone said started to sink into his skin.

_Do people still talk behind my back?_

He shook his head suddenly. His hands rested on his temples and he let out a long sigh. He couldn’t be thinking this way. He had been there long enough to know these thoughts were irrational.

_What do they truly think of you?_

This has to stop. Instead, the thought engulfed him.

_Do they realize you’re a piece of shit or has your performance convinced them enough?_

Goddammit.

“Ça va, Geoff?” Alexandre was staring at him, his brows furrowed. Minou wasn’t paying attention and crawled over to his other shoulder.

“Hm?” He had heard Alexandre, but his thoughts were louder.

He asked again, “Est-ce que tout va bien?”

Geoff barely nodded. He had just realized that he was staring at the floor, his breathing too shallow.

Alexandre pressed his lips into a tight line. The knuckle of his index finger came to rest just below his lip as he searched for something in his head. He quickly snapped his fingers, a smile returned to his face.

“Tu as vu le Temple de la Renommée?”

 _The_ what?

That pulled Geoff from his trance and he looked up. He didn’t need to say anything to ask Alexandre what the fuck he was talking about.

“Je prends ça pour un non. Venez avec nous.” He outstretched his hand and Geoff took it.

They walked back into the front room and Alexandre gestured to a door beside his office. Geoff had assumed it was a closet for storage, even though he had no idea what anyone could store in it.

“Allez vas-y.” Alexandre nudged him forward, “Ouvrez-le.”

Geoff blinked at him a few times before he stepped forward and grabbed the knob. His eyes didn’t leave the man across from him. He didn’t understand why he was making opening a broom closet so dramatic. If the room was any bigger, it would take up space in the stage room and Geoff knew no one would like that. So, it was just a closet.

He opened the door and his jaw dropped. It was a long hallway with framed photos along the wall. It was flooded by red light and the air felt heavy. He immediately slammed the door shut.

“What?”

“Intéressant, n’est-ce pas? Ou comme votre génération dirait ‘cool’.” Alexandre chuckled at his attempt to relate with Geoff. Minou seemed to enjoy it anyway.

“But...How...What is-How can that even‒”

“Je ne sais pas. Juste un des trucs de Haven, je suppose.”

Geoff stared wide eyed at the door. The hand that grabbed the doorknob felt cold like it was dipped in ice water. He tried to convince himself it was all in his mind, it was his perspective. No one could feel how his hand and head felt like ice. He was just thinking this.

“Eh bien, allez-y! Allez-y!” Alexandre pushed him forward with Minou giving an encouraging squeak.

He didn’t want to touch the door again, but his hand was already turning the knob before he could think.

“Vous pouvez regarder autour aussi longtemps que vous voulez. Assurez-vous juste que vous sortez de temps en temps.” With a small wave from both Alexandre and Minou, they exited back into the other room, ready to entertain others.

The hallway extended to the sides, which made more sense than it going forward, but not by much. It shouldn't exist where it sat in the club. It was impossible, but in Haven, everything is possible. The framed photos were large and tall, almost touching the ceiling. Each photo had a plaque underneath it made of gold and dark wood.

Geoff walked down to the left, seeing the dates on the plaques getting lower. He saw some familiar faces like Jimi, Janis, and Robert. Their photos were all professional and looked as if they were taken in their appropriate decade. It made him wonder. Geoff turned on his heel and started to walk to the other end.

His hand went up to touch the bottom of the photos, the red light illuminating his veins. Every photo had a different aura. Whether it was from them changing between colour and black and white or the changing expressions between each person, Geoff was unsettled.

Then his eyes met his own.

Geoff jumped back. Deep down, he expected his to be a mirror and see a double of himself, copying his every move. Instead, a photo of him sitting in a chair crossed-legged stood. He had no emotion on his face and his hand rested on his leg, his rings proudly on display. The photoshoot was clear in Geoff’s mind. It was right after he had gotten out of rehab. He was the healthiest he probably ever was.

Steadily, his gaze shifted to the plaque. He didn’t want to know what it said. It would be repeating the photo album all over again, but Geoff’s body refused to listen.

_Geoff Morphine  
June 20, 1997  
Canadian singer, musician, songwriter  
Best known as the lead vocalist of Needles_

_Best known?_

His stomach dropped even though he knew he had no real reason for the feeling. Is that what he was going to be remembered for? Just the vocalist? What if people only remembered his mistakes? His addiction? What if?

Geoff dropped to the ground, his eyes didn’t leave the plaque as he pulled his knees to his chest. His thoughts were irrational. He knew this. He couldn’t stop thinking about them. They were irrational. They were irrational. They were stupid and irrational. They were irrational.

Maybe...they were rational.

* * *

Alexandre walked through the stage room. He stopped at every other table, talking to the people who sat at them. Like usual, acts of different types were performed on the stage and drinks were being served left to right. Minou was liked by everyone in the club and was now resting in Alexandre’s office, the music barely loud enough to disturb her. Everyone was happy and everyone was enjoying themselves. Yet something didn’t sit right in his heart. Something was definitely off.

He walked over to the table where Jimi, Janis and Brian sat. They were sharing jokes and laughing loudly as if no one else could hear them. They all stopped when they saw Alexandre, knowing they were in for an ear full.

“Avez-vous vu Geoff? Je commence à m’inquiéter.”

They all looked at each other and shrugged.

“I’m afraid not. Do you know where he was last?” Brian spoke.

“Je lui ai montré le Temple de la Renommée, mais je lui ai dit qu’il devrait sortir après un certain temps. Oh mon Dieu, ai-je fais quelque chose de mal?”

The three saw the panic that surfaced on Alexandre’s face. Jimi stood up, holding his friend by the shoulders.

“Hey, hey, it’s all good. I’ll go check on him. I’m sure he’s just reading all the plaques, you know?”

Alexandre nodded before he sat down with Janis and Brian. He mumbled something about how horrible he was for not checking himself, only to be comforted and scolded by the other two. Jimi made his way through the crowd of people, dodging the occasional swinging arm.

He entered the Hall of Fame, looking both ways before his sight landed on Geoff. He was sitting on the floor, tensed up and curled up as he stared at his photo. He couldn’t judge him. Jimi nearly did the same when he saw his own photo. Not as dramatic, but it definitely made him feel something. Jimi walked to Geoff and sat down next to him.

“Hey Geo. How’s it going?”

Geoff jumped and sighed.

“Oh, hi Jimi. How long was I in here?”

“A bit. You got Alexandre shaking.”

Geoff sighed again, this time harder. He pinched the bridge of his nose and Jimi swore he could see the start of tears.

“Jesus Christ, I’m sorry. I just got‒” Geoff looked at his photo and stopped mid-sentence.

Jimi decided to look as well. He thought Geoff looked very professional. He had no idea when the photo was taken, but he was sure he was safe during it. He noticed the rings on Geoff’s fingers and thought they suited him.

“What’s got you all tensed up?” He asked, scooting closer to Geoff.

He opened his mouth, but no words came out. His throat struggled to force the words out and his mind was drawing a blank.-Jimi started to guess, trying to help.

“Is it the music?”

Geoff lifted his hand and shook it side to side, making a contorted expression. Okay, they were getting somewhere.

“Is it the photo?”

Geoff shook his head.

“Is it the plaque?”

Geoff shook his hand.

Jimi continued to ask and Geoff continued to make different expressions. If it helped Geoff form his words somehow, Jimi was okay with it. He, himself, wasn’t sure if half of the stuff he had said made sense to anyone else.

Finally, words came out.

“What if no one remembers _me_?”

This made Jimi pause. He waited as Geoff tried to form his next sentence.

“Like the real me. What if they just remember the bad side of me? The seventeen year old who did things just for the shock value? The person who refused to stop? What if‒”

The tears started to come down and it made Geoff stop again. His hands went up to his face, wanting to sink into the floor and disappear. He held back the small noises he made as Jimi wrapped an arm around him, rubbing his shoulder. He had never expressed these feelings in such a long time, he forgot how much they hurt. He shouldn’t be crying. These thoughts were stupid. He should stop. Geoff continued to whimper into his hands. Jimi didn’t say a word, just continued to rub his shoulder.

“I’m so stupid.”

“No, you are not.”

Geoff looked between his fingers at Jimi.

“If anything, you are a talented person. You just hit some rough patches which unfortunately happens to the best of people.”

He rolled his eyes at the comment. He shrunk when he saw Jimi glare at him. _Guess he saw that._

“Now listen close. People will find out who you are. They will find the bad, but they will find the good too. They will know how you presented yourself on stage, but they will learn who you were off stage, you know?”

This was the most Geoff had heard Jimi speak in his time in Haven. It honestly scared him a little.

“Look at anyone in the club. Do you think people knew who they were when they were alive?”

Geoff shook his head.

“Exactly. From what I’ve heard, people knew what I expressed on stage, but you have met me. Do you think I’m anything like what I am on stage?”

Geoff made an unsure face and shook his hand.

“Okay, I get what you’re saying, but you know what I’m trying to say, right?”

There was a short moment of silence before Geoff nodded slowly. Jimi smiled and patted his shoulder.

“People will learn. It may take a while, but they will learn. It will be alright.”

Geoff rolled his sleeve over his hand and wiped his eyes. He felt ridiculous crying over such a small thought, but he was happy that Jimi, that someone, was there.

“Thanks, Jimi.” He sniffed.

“Of course. Now come on, let’s get you out into the light.” Jimi stood up and offered his hand. Geoff took it without a second thought.

“By the way, what’s with the outfit? Are you trying to look like Brian or what?”-He recoiled with surprise and looked down at his outfit. The combination of stripes with red and black did make it seem like he was copying Brian, but Geoff didn’t actually think about that. He let out a laugh through a huff of breath.

“I’m sure he won’t mind. He might take it as a compliment.” Geoff joked. Jimi giggled.

The two exited the Hall of Fame hand in hand. As soon as Geoff’s face left the red light, Alexandre jumped him, scrambling between incoherent rambles and bits of an apology. Geoff reassured him that everything was fine and before he could decide his next move, he was pulled into the stage room and more told than asked to sit with Jimi, Janis and Brian.

Brian looked over Geoff and smiled, “Stripes suit you.”

Geoff couldn’t help, but smile back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfit: https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2191304  
> Aesthetic: https://transassbuttwriting.tumblr.com/image/186168379574


	5. Pieces

It may have been the time, but Geoff forgot just how much he loved sitting outside. Nothing, but a cup of tea in his hands, a radio on full volume, and the wind dancing through his hair. It reminded him of rehab and how he spent most of his free time there. He would sit in the courtyard, writing in his journal as other patients walked by in their own world. He only wrote in that book because he was told to. Writing down his thoughts didn’t help him a lot, but he did it nonetheless. Just to make his therapist happy with him.

He shook his head. He retrained his attention on the flowers in the backyard. They ranged from white to pink to purple to blue, all pastels. He couldn’t remember his mother gardening much. He just guessed the flowers were already there, planted for them. It didn’t matter to him. Even as a child, he would just pick the ones he thought were the prettiest, only for him to get tattled on by his sister and scolded by his parents. Looking back, he realized how bad that was for the flowers. However, a dandelion bouquet wasn’t appreciated either so, what was he supposed to do?

The song on the radio shifted along with his feelings, a low beat and soft acoustic strum started to play. Geoff took a sip of his tea, burning his tongue as he did. He couldn’t remember the last time he drank tea. Obviously before his death, but it was definitely before his 27th birthday. It must have been with Randy and his girlfriend, or was it wife?

He paused, his brows creased. He was forgetting a lot. That bullet must have done something to his head. He couldn’t even remember the most intimate details of his life. He wasn’t even an old man, not that he ever would be.

Geoff stood up, placing his tea down beside the radio before he walked into the living room. The photo album still sat where he left it ages before. He felt nauseous every time he looked in its direction. He never wanted to relive the emotions he felt looking at those memories, but if he was forgetting everything, he had to look.

He picked it up and brought it outside with him. The cursive introduction haunted him as he flipped through the pages. He would go slower this time. He would skip the parts he would hate and linger on the ones he loved. Yeah, that was the plan.

The first photo he saw was of one-year-old him leaning against his sister’s crib who at the time was just a few months old. His face was shmooshed between two bars, his lips pouted out. Geoff laughed at himself. He didn’t get any less annoying as his sister grew up. He turned to another photo. This one had both him and his sister, much older and in their Sunday best, smiling big at the camera. He faintly remembered a distant family member taking the photo, but out of the many cousins that were several times removed, it was hard to keep track of everyone. Underneath the photo, Geoff found cursive writing.

_After Geoff & Kimberly’s First Performance _

_Oh yeah!_ Geoff smiled at the photo, tracing the letters with his finger. Kimberly knew piano and both were in the church choir. Possibly their parents started it or maybe a great grandparent, but Geoff remembered him and Kimberly performing songs they knew for their family right after church. Brunch was served by each member as they sang, the quality of their performance strengthening throughout the years. He believed they pranked the entire family once by performing _The Bitch is Back_ instead of _Bennie and the Jets_. It didn’t end very well for either of them.

Geoff flipped through the pages, memories returning once he looked at the photos. He found more of him and Kimberly and more of him with David. Childhood memories he had forgotten due to his partying years. It was strange staring at his younger self. Possibly it was because it was so long ago and he couldn’t remember being that small. Maybe it was something in his eyes that changed. Maybe it was nothing.

His favourite out of the bunch was one of him, Kimberly, and David. It was Halloween and Star Wars had just came out earlier that year. David had insisted on being Han Solo, even though Geoff threw a fit about it. Now he didn’t understand why he was being so whiny. Luke was just as cool, possibly even cooler, than Han and he was a Jedi. Who could go wrong with being a Jedi? That meant Kimberly was Leia despite David and Geoff’s pleads for her to go as Chewbacca.

The photo was taken in the middle of them yelling trick-or-treat with their bags outstretched. It was a photo that must have been taken by some unknown being, but Geoff was glad it was taken. They all looked so happy.

He turned the pages again and the photos became newer as he grew older. He grew up along with Kimberly and it was obvious how different they became once they turned into teenagers. While she looked like a model teenage girl with long skirts and done-up hair, Geoff looked like he was a member of Mötley Crüe. He laughed at himself for looking so ridiculous.

Cautiously counting, Geoff skipped ahead in the photo album. He saw himself in rehab and after the treatment. The rest of the album was just of him and Needles. The makeup and big hair disappeared and their appearances changed. Age, weight gained or lost, bad decisions. All reasons for their looks.

The last photo he looked at made a small smile appear on his face. Needles was sitting at a long table in a restaurant, smiling at the camera. Geoff remembered a server taking the photo and that the food was pretty good. One side was David, Geoff, and Susie and on the other was Chris, Randy, and...what was her name? He looked down at the writing beside it to find the missing name.

 _Emilia! Randy’s wife! Oh, I wonder how she’s doing_. Geoff thought, his finger unknowingly covering Susie’s face. He always thought they were a cute couple. He was glad they got married after years of dating.

There was a knock on the front door. Geoff turned off the radio and brought in the photo album and his now cold cup of tea. He wondered who would at his home at–he looked at the clock–only ten in the morning?

He opened the door and let out a huff of joy. Janis grinned up at him, her sunglasses and hair covering most of her face. Maybe he needed a friend to talk to.

“Hey, Jan.” He smiled, moving back to invite her in.

“Heyo, Geo. You wanna join me for a walk? I had a feeling you’re not doing much.”

Geoff stopped and wrinkled his nose at her. Of course he was doing something! He was sitting and staring at flowers. Okay, he wasn’t doing anything.

“Yeah, sure, I have time.”

Janis grabbed Geoff’s hand and pulled him along to the sidewalk. He barely managed to shut his door as he was startled by the fact that she had more strength than he originally thought. Janis’ grip loosened after a while, her speed slowing down until she was beside Geoff. She started to ramble about small things and he listened to each and every word carefully, even if she didn’t care about them.

The clicks of their shoes on the concrete turned into the crunch of leaves and pebbles as they turned onto a smaller trail, leading into a forest. The trees became thicker as they continued to walk and Janis’ voice ceased to leave. Geoff added his own comments every now and then, but he felt she wanted an ear to hear her. The day was calm, clouds covering most of the sky. It was peaceful and quiet, leaving the two to be in their own world.

A clearing, tiny compared to most, appeared in the middle of the trail and Janis’ voice faded. She grinned and spun around, her arms out, taking in every inch of the scenery. Geoff looked around and noticed a couple of flower bushes at the bottom of tall pine trees. He knelt down and smelled one.

Janis sighed, a smile still on her face, “You can’t get this from drugs, I’ll tell you that much.”

Geoff whipped his head up, “Excuse me?”

“Yeah, there’s Southern Comfort, but this,” she gestured toward the flora, “this is something beautiful.”

He looked around and stared at the trees and bushes. He had no idea what she was seeing, but he definitely wasn’t seeing anything spectacular. He grew up with nature like what stood in front of them and everything turned dull in the end. Why think something is beautiful if you’ve seen in everyday of your life?

Janis dropped onto the ground, sitting with one knee up. Geoff joined her, crossing his legs. She began to pick the flowers, peonies Geoff now realized, by the stems and started to tie them together.

“Drugs aren’t that good anyway. I mean...look where they got me.” Janis joked, adjusting each flower.

Geoff stiffened, his eyes avoiding Janis. It had been a while since he even thought about drugs. He wanted to avoid it as long as possible, whether it was unhealthy or not for him to bottle up his thoughts. There was always a sick feeling in his stomach when drugs were mentioned, as if it was retreating further into his back. He just felt nauseous.

Janis noticed how Geoff’s hands tightened on his thighs and frowned.

“Touchy subject?”

Geoff nodded.

Janis raised her brows, “Oh. Well, if you want to talk about anything, my ears are wide open, baby.”

She continued to tie the peonies together, placing them down once they were connected into a circle. She grabbed more and started to make another one.

Now it felt like a pot about to overboil. Geoff wanted to say so much, but he had only known Janis for less than four months. She didn’t need to hear any of his problems. That was his own business and no one else’s burden. He needed to keep his mouth shut. He needed to solve his own issues and not piggyback on others’ efforts. Besides, would she even understand his incoherent feelings?

“I had an addiction.”

Oh, goddammit.

Janis’ head perked up.

“I was an alcoholic and a heroin addict. It...It fucked me up to put it lightly.” He found himself laughing. At himself mostly.

As he started, Janis stopped fidgeting with the peonies, placing down the circle she was working on. Her attention was purely on Geoff.

“When you start, you never think that it would get bad. You always tell yourself ‘I’ll stop after this shot’ but you don’t. Parents always warn you about drugs and how they’re bad. They always say how they’ll disown you and how they would be disappointed. They never tell you how enticing they are.”

Janis slipped her hand into Geoff’s, squeezing it tightly. Her eyes hadn’t left his face and his were still staring at the flower bush. Everything was just spilling out. He couldn’t stop.

“I don’t remember much of my overdose, but I do remember bits and pieces. I remember drinking whiskey and shooting up. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, I was in a hospital. I was strapped to the bed because I apparently tried to attack the nurses. All I could remember from between was hearing someone screaming ‘All blue...They’re just blue…’”

Nothing. Janis didn’t respond. She waited for Geoff to continue. He could feel a lump in his throat as he tried to hold back tears.

“Randy and David found me and took me to the hospital...It was David yelling. He told me that he looked into my eyes and just saw blue.”

Geoff felt Janis’s hand tense up against his. He didn’t turn her way, but he could feel how her eyes widened. He crossed over and rolled up his sleeve over his elbow. He rubbed at the crease of his elbow, tracing the vein.

“This entire area was covered in track marks...I don’t think I was ever sober during my life. Even when I wasn’t, I felt miserable.”

Janis tried to smile, but it looked forced. She caressed Geoff’s hand with her thumb and he finally looked in her direction.

“I’m sure it did feel like it was horrible, but I’m certain there was good moments too.”

Before he could clearly think, Geoff shook his head. His stomach dropped when Janis’ smile fell.

“What’s with the shake, Geo?”

Geoff couldn’t think of an answer.

“Did you have friends who cared about you?”

“Yes-”

“Did you have a family who would die for you?”

“I suppose-”

“Do you remember any inside jokes you had with your friends?”

Geoff started to smile, “Yes-”

“Did your friends have fun with you or try to make you smile?”

“Of course!”

“There were some good moments!” Janis’ smile returned.

Geoff paused, his smile cracking slightly. Where was she going with this?  
“I’m not saying that your life wasn’t shit because I believe that you were unhappy. However, I refuse to believe that there were no good moments, even when you were a kid. I’m one hundred percent certain that your friends and family tried their best to make your life amazing. Your band cared about you. The way you talk about them, I hope they did! Just promise me one thing, baby. Don’t compare your life to others. Enjoy your life and afterlife by your standards.”

Her hands returned to the circle of flowers. She added one more peony and set the circle on her head. She grabbed the other one and placed it on top of Geoff’s head. They were flowers crowns. How could Geoff not see that?

“I know it will be hard to get over everything that happened while you were alive, but promise me you’ll remember the good. That you’ll remember that you enjoyed it.”  
Geoff nodded. He felt a weight off his shoulders that had been there for years. Even though he felt a sharp pain in his heart, it was far more tolerable than the dull and everbuilding pain of keeping quiet.

Janis looked Geoff over, a sly smirk appearing on her lips.

“The peonies are actually cute on you. Maybe you should have some at your house.”

He smiled, a petal falling from his crown. Staring at Janis with an identical flower crown, she looked like how people depicted Mother Nature. It made Haven feel more like home.

They stood up and began to walk back to Geoff’s house. They continued to talk, but instead, Geoff was one to talk Janis’ ear off. He told her stories of when he was younger and how he mended his relationship with his sister after his overdose. Janis just smiled, listening carefully to each word that he said.

Once they arrived back, Janis stepped on the tip of her toes and kissed Geoff’s forehead. Her hand rested on his cheek and he sheepishly smiled.

“If you need to talk, just know that I’m here for you and so is everyone in the club.”

Geoff nodded, “Yes, I know.”

Janis lingered for a moment before she started to walk off, waving back at Geoff as she did.

Geoff didn’t take off his flower crown when he entered his home. He didn’t take it off when he grabbed the photo album and sat down outside. He touched the crown and sighed as he saw at the end of the photo album a new photo of him and Janis sitting beside the flower bush.


	6. We Couldn't Get Much Higher

His day wasn’t going how he originally planned it to go, but Geoff wasn’t complaining. It had been a while since he last hung out with Alan Wilson. The first time they ever interacted was when Brian had walked Geoff back to the club from their walk. Geoff had swallowed any doubts he had and just walked up to Alan, only knowing him as the blues rock singer that had performed before him. Now, they were walking along the sidewalk with Bon following behind closely. Bon had started to visit Geoff every couple of days. Geoff didn’t mind. He liked the company.

Alan was blathering on about the difference between the blues music genre and the rock music genre. Geoff couldn’t remember what the conversation was originally about, but Bon had mentioned how the music they played was similar. After that, Bon continued to feed ammunition to Alan.

The three of them were heading to a cafe that Geoff heard about from other members of Club 27. It was supposedly filled with the best treats in the entirety of Haven. Geoff wasn’t sure about those claims, but he knew that the employees would hate hearing Alan and Bon bicker.

Bon skipped ahead and opened the door for the other two. As Geoff expected, Alan continued, drawing a few looks from other customers. Geoff wanted to shrink into his coat like a turtle.

“Here, let me go ask one of the workers.” Alan said. He started to walk up to the register before Geoff grabbed him by the collar.

“We are not going to do that. The customers knowing is enough.”

Alan gestured to Bon, “Well, he doesn’t.”

Bon shrugged, his smirk only grew, “You know it sounds very similar. It’s like they were inspired by similar sources.”

Before Alan could step forward and sock Bon in the face, Geoff grabbed him and held him in place.

“You do know that he’s doing that just to rile you up, right?”

Alan paused. He scuffed, turning away.

“Yes, but I’m still mad.”

“Yes, we know, but for now, can you calm down enough to not make a scene?”

A second passed and Alan nodded.

“Good. Now that this is resolved enough, let’s order.”

Geoff had to admit there was a vast selection of snacks and coffees for them to choose from. He didn’t know where to start. His eyes avoided the more festive drinks until he found the regular drinks. Bon and Alan had already ordered, somehow passive aggressively interacting with each other. Bon had ordered a coffee with a good amount of Baileys in it. Geoff couldn’t imagine how he handled that stuff. Alan, on the other hand, was simple. Just a black coffee. When it was Geoff’s turn, he decided to get a drink with four espresso shots, earning a few looks from the employees. He didn’t care. They didn’t know what he had to do that day.

As they started to head for the exit, their drinks in hand, Geoff stopped in his tracks. Bon and Alan hadn’t noticed since they had reopened the conversation from before.

Across the cafe, he saw a tall man who looked so small as he hunched over. He looked tired as if he hadn’t slept in a couple days. He turned to look at the decorations that the cafe had put up and Geoff saw a large, long, red scar that started at the corner of his neck and continued down into his shirt. He played with his fingers, shifting his weight from his heels to the balls of his feet.

Geoff wanted to walk over to him and introduce himself. The man seemed to be by himself so, he wouldn’t mind having any company, would he? Geoff blinked and thought how weird that actually was. Still he wanted to know the man. Looking over him, he noticed more about him. He had delicate features and his hands were buried into his sleeves, his fingers the only part visible. Geoff had to admit it was cute.

Then his stomach turned and he scurried out of the cafe, catching up to Alan and Bon. They had nearly missed his absence and their argument was finally coming to an end. Geoff didn’t feel right and he took a sip of his coffee to calm his senses. He cringed at the taste, but swallowed it down since he needed it for later.

“You ready, Geoff?” Bon asked, pulling him along.

Geoff just nodded. As they started to walk, all Geoff could think about was if he would ever meet that man again. His stomach twisted and he took another sip of his coffee.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Maybe five or six espresso shots was better. Four shots wasn’t enough. Geoff did want to listen to Jim talk about...whatever he was talking about. It was just how his sentences flowed and how soft his voice was. By the time Jim had finished a sentence, Geoff forgot the beginning of it. He didn’t mean to. It was just...just that it was...was…

“You tired?” Jim asked.

Geoff’s eyes shot open to see Jim staring at him, waiting patiently to answer. Geoff shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

“Sorry about that.” Geoff mumbled.

“It’s all okay. You should get more sleep, you know? If you’re feeling this tired.”

“No, it’s...I’m okay. Just had some coffee today.”

They were alone together in the upstairs lounge of the club. It was always empty so it was the perfect space for relaxing. The noise from the stage room was muffled out enough that it was sitting in the room like the rays of sunlight coming from the windows.

Jim nodded and scribbled something on a notepad he had. Geoff had noticed it, but didn’t bring it to attention. Yet with each small note Jim made, Geoff grew more curious.

“What are you writing down?”

For a moment, Jim’s eyes widened as if no one had asked him before. He composed himself and grabbed the notepad.

“I’m just working on some poems.”

Geoff perked up, “May I see them?”

Jim hesitated, blinking at couple of times at Geoff. For a quick second, Geoff’s stomach flipped as he thought he had offended Jim. He had no idea how, but what if he did? Jim gave in eventually, handing the notepad over. Geoff took one look.

Jim was his friend and friendship needs honesty. He believed the poems would make some sense to him, but reading his poems were like trying to sleep on a pile of bricks. Geoff didn’t want to say this out loud, but Jim’s poems were not for him.

Just above the notepad, Geoff saw Jim’s face drop. His stomach turned again.

“Not your thing, right?”

Geoff panicked, “No, no! It’s great! I like how you...uh...used metaphors. It’s very descriptive! It’s very inters-”

“Don’t lie, Geoff.”

There was a pause between them.

“Yeah, I don’t get it.”

Jim chortled and took the notepad back. He scribbled down another verse and tapped his pen on the paper.

“It’s fine. You don’t have to get my stuff and I don’t have to get yours.” Jim said.

Geoff readjusted his sitting position, “Well, A for effort. At least you’re doing what you want to do. I couldn’t write a poem if you forced me to. I wouldn’t know where to start.”

Jim stopped tapping and furrowed his brows at Geoff.

“You know, you can just...write one. It doesn’t matter the length or quality.”

Geoff laughed, “Nah. I couldn’t.”

Jim flipped to a blank page and pushed the pen and paper to Geoff.

“Give it a try.”

“What?”

“Go on.”

“Jim, I can’t-”

“Just write something.”

Geoff stared at Jim and wrote down a sentence. He smiled smugly as he turned the paper, showing off the sentence in large bold letters. 

**_I CAN’T WRITE FOR SHIT_ **

“Alright, smartass. Stay here. Don’t move a muscle.” Jim stood up and walked downstairs.

Geoff sat still, moving in small increments just in spite. He looked around, tapping his hands in a silly rhythm before he saw Minou climb up the steps and jumping onto the couch beside him. He started to scratch behind her ears as he wondered what was taking Jim so long.

Jim rushed back up the stairs, one of Brian’s guitars in his arms. He dropped the instrument on top of Geoff, making Minou jumped to the other couch before she was hit.

He sat down, “Play.”

Geoff blinked, “Excuse me?”

“Play something.”

Geoff looked at the guitar and back at Jim. He waited with Minou hundled into his lap. The eyes staring at him made his hands clammy and his brain run fast.

“I can’t play.”

“You’re telling me you can’t write a poem or play a guitar, but you can wear popcorn shorts, thinking they look okay.”

Geoff recoiled, his hands tightened around the guitar.

“Hey! Stripes look good on me!”

Jim raised a brow, “Popcorn shorts.”

“Shut up. Your style isn’t any better anyway.”

Jim ignored his last comment and waited again. Geoff readjusted his hands, forming the few chords he knew. He played a progression of the chords, not knowing the order he chose was a horrible combination. He then poorly played a melody that Randy had taught him, cringing at each note he played. 

Jim smirked, gesturing, “See? You can play a guitar.”

“Not well, though.”

“But you can play.”

“I suppose...Just because I can play and I can write doesn’t mean that I should or that I’m good at it.”

Jim rolled his eyes and reached over to take his notepad back. As he did, Geoff saw through the open buttons of his shirt a birthmark about the size of his fist on his chest. He frowned. He couldn’t remember Jim having a birthmark there. It would have been plainly obvious since during Jim’s life, he had been shirtless countless times.

“What is that?” He asked, placing the guitar down beside him.

Jim looked down into his shirt and smiled.

“Oh, that! That’s just my deathmark.”

 _Your_ what?

Geoff continued to stare. Jim opened his shirt a bit more, showing it off with what seemed to be satisfaction. It sat over his heart and it was light in colour. He began to think about the other members and how he never noticed any of them to have deathmarks.

He asked, “Does everyone have one?”

“For all I know, yeah. I know that if the cause of death was internal, it’s like a birthmark.”

“What if it’s external?”

Jim replied nonchalantly, “Then it’s a scar.”

Geoff froze as he came to the realization. He jumped from his seat and ran into the room on the right. He leaned over the sink, searching his face for something new. Then he found it. Sitting in the middle of his forehead, only slightly off center, was a small, round scar. He couldn’t believe he missed it every time he had looked into his bathroom mirror. It was grooved like a bullet, but sat on the surface of his skin.

Jim followed him with Minou meowing at both of them. He leaned gingerly on Geoff’s shoulders.

“Strange, right?”

“That’s fucked.”

Jim laughed, “Yeah, kind of.”

Geoff touched the scar. He couldn’t believe it. Out of all of the emotions he was feeling at the moment, frustration was the strongest.

“How did I not notice it?”

Jim looked at the scar and shrugged, “It isn’t very noticeable with its size and all.”

Geoff shook his head, “It’s just...that’s real fucked up.”

It was probably the years between their deaths, but Geoff found Jim’s calm attitude toward the scar was a bit unsettling. He was frustrated and felt cold thinking about why he had it.

Jim’s face lit up, “You know, you could write about it. Poetry can help people process things better.”

Geoff rolled his eyes and shoved Jim off of him. He couldn’t help, but smile however.

“How many times do I-Look, a painter can paint, an actor can act, a singer can sing, a writer can write. What am I? A singer. I didn’t even write that many songs for Needles. They were heavily edited by David and Randy.”

Jim crossed his arms and wore a smug grin. Geoff really wanted to smack it off, playfully or actually. He didn’t care.

“And what were they?”

Geoff’s eyes widened. He just backed himself into a corner, even Minou squeaked in agreement with Jim. He lifted his arm in defence, trying to climb out of the hole he had just dug.

“I’m just saying poetry, stories, essays, whatever else, I can’t do stuff like that. Not in my blood. I’m only a singer, that’s what I was raised to basically be.”

He turned back into the lounge area, moving the guitar to make room for himself. Minou skittered around the room, jumping into Geoff’s lap and mewing up at him. Geoff smiled at her and ran his hand along her entire body, hearing her pur back.

Jim leaned against the door frame. He was frowning down at Geoff; not like a disappointed father who was ready to tear you to pieces, more like a concerned mother, ready to listen.

“What do you mean raised?”

Geoff looked up, still petting Minou.

“I don’t know. Just that my sister and I were in the church choir as kids. Music was the start of my life and that’s what I’m good at.”

Jim shook his head, “Yes, you’re good at singing. I’ve heard you, this whole building has. Just because you’re good at one thing doesn’t mean you can’t be good at other things. I mean, look at Brian or even Alan. They both are musicians, but Alan is great at researching music and Brian doesn’t just play one instrument.”

Geoff raised a brow. He wasn’t going to listen to Jim, no matter how much he tried to convince him.

“You think I only do poems?”

Geoff nodded.

“I went to school for film, Geoff.”

_Oh, shit._

Jim sighed, clasping his hands together.

“Look, if you ever listen to me once, please do now. If you sit still, you’re going to be stuck and you’re not going to grow. That’s what life, the afterlife, is about; growing.”

Geoff stared at Jim, his mind processing the words. Maybe Jim had a point. Maybe he needed to do something, whether it was just to please someone or it was genuinely something he wanted to do.

“Don’t think you can’t,” Jim finished, “Do or don’t, you know?”

Geoff let out a chuckled before he could stop himself. Jim furrowed his brows at Geoff, not realizing that Geoff’s mind had jumped when he accidently made a reference.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m sorry. I totally get it.”

“Alright,” Jim’s body relaxed and he grabbed the guitar, “I have to return this. I promised nothing bad would happen with it. You know how Brian gets.”

Geoff chuckled again and nodded. As Jim headed toward the staircase, Geoff called out to him.

“Hey Jim. Do you know if there’s like...a poem club or something like that?”

Jim paused, his eyes focused on the stairs as he started to think.

“I think so. I would have to check again though. Why? Are you interested?”

Geoff looked down at Minou sheepishly, “Could you take me there one day?”

Jim gave him a soft, side smile, “Of course, Geo.”

He turned back and walked down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfit: https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2191516  
> Aesthetic: https://transassbuttwriting.tumblr.com/image/190272578794


	7. About A Boy

**1983**

“You’re what?” Geoff shouted.

David slammed his hands over Geoff’s mouth. Tears ran down his face and his eyes were wide, staring at Geoff, wanting, _needing_ , him to stay quiet.

“Shut up, shut up, shut up!” He yelled in a whisper. He couldn’t stop his tears, no matter how much he wiped them away.

Geoff waited for David to move. The two of them sat still in the dark of David’s room. They were across the hallway from his parents’ bedroom and they _needed_ to be quiet. If they were louder than the wind, both of them were going to get the worst punishment of their lives.

“I don’t know,” David began, “I just...that’s how I feel. I don’t know how to explain it to you!”

Geoff removed David’s hands, “Isn’t that a sin?”

David let out a harsh sob, resting his head on Geoff’s chest. It was instinct for Geoff to wrap his arms around David and pull him in closer. David cried, his tears staining Geoff’s pajama shirt.

“I don’t know. I don’t know. I don’t know.” He repeated, shaking his head. 

The room was quiet, a streetlamp from the back lane was the only source of light. It was too dark, the shadows could swallow them whole. David would prefer that, disappearing into nothing instead of facing his family with this revelation. He didn’t want to let go of Geoff. He didn’t want to feel alone.

“I’m just so scared.” He finally said, his voice shook.

“It’s okay.” Geoff replied, refusing to let go.

“I don’t want them to hate me.”

“I’ll be here for you.”

David stayed still, his tears still falling. Geoff pulled him down to the bed, letting David rest his head on top of his chest. David listened to Geoff’s heartbeat, timing it as his own heart slowed down.

They stayed in his bed, staring into the darkness until they both fell asleep.

* * *

“Right there! Stay still!”

Kurt’s body swayed, forcing himself to freeze with one foot on the train track and the other buried into the gravel. He rolled his eyes and shoved his hands into his pockets.

“Geoff, what is the point of this?”

“Shut up for a second, will you? And don’t move!”

Kurt sighed, letting Geoff take a photo of him. Janis had gotten him a polaroid camera for Christmas. She had convinced Kurt into getting him another photo album for “his favourite moments in life” or that’s what her argument was. Geoff had used it a few times, mostly for pictures that were easy on the eyes. Something pretty to look at, Kurt guessed. He just wanted one photo where it was in the moment and not planned.

The camera made its loud, rattling noise as the photo came out. Geoff shook the photo as they waited for it to develop.

“Has a train ever gone on these tracks?” Geoff asked.

Kurt shrugged, “Not that I’ve noticed. This track is as dead as us.”

Geoff tittered and looked at the picture, “This one turned out great.”

Without even turning to look at the photo, Kurt nodded. He pointed across the track, hitting Geoff’s elbow to catch his attention. In the distant sat a decrepit gas station that had slowly turned from a functional convenience store into a hangout spot.

“Let’s check out that place.”

Geoff narrowed his eyes at the building, “Why? It’s abandoned.”

Kurt shrugged, “Maybe we’ll find something or maybe I’ll get to write on the walls.”

They navigated through the gravel, almost tripping as some of their steps moved with the pebbles. The sun was setting on them and the purple sky set a mood between the two. Geoff wrapped his arm around Kurt’s, trying to stabilize himself, but as they continued to walk, they held onto each other as if they did it everyday. Crickets chirped as they entered into the grass and stepped onto the pavement.

Kurt immediately ran toward a clean, blank part of the building, reaching into his pocket for a permanent marker. He started to draw crudely and he took up the majority of the space he found. Once Geoff had caught up with him, Kurt finished his piece. Geoff blinked at the wall, observing the several round babies floating around what seemed to be a mix between Mick Jagger and John Lennon. There was a speech bubble coming from one baby that simply said “fuck.”

“Why?” He asked.

“Why not?”

Geoff shrugged. He couldn’t argue with Kurt if he tried. He would lose no matter the subject. As Kurt wandered off to a vending machine, Geoff walked along the front of the gas station and passed an ice cooler and a bin of empty water jugs. He stopped in front of a newspaper rack and opened it. To Geoff’s surprise, a stack of brand new newspapers sat inside, ready to be read. He took one and unfolded it.

He immediately dropped the newspaper and fell to the ground. A chill crawled along his spine and his body felt like it was vibrating. He stared at the front photo, dragging himself away from it with his hands. No, no! It had been almost a year, he was almost happy with his friends! Why?

On the front page of the newspaper was a picture of Susie. She sat in a courtroom in a jail jumpsuit. Her face was drained with her eyes and nose red. She looked like she had been crying, but Geoff didn’t care. He wanted to kick the paper away, but he couldn’t move his legs.

Kurt turned the corner, running to Geoff. He fell to his knees, ripping his jeans as he did. He grabbed ahold of Geoff and helped him up.

“What’s wrong?”

Geoff felt a lump in his throat and the word barely came out.

“Look.”

Kurt followed Geoff’s gaze. He reacted the pure opposite to Geoff. His face contorted into a scowl and he stood up to kick the paper away. Something took over Kurt and Geoff just watched as he threw the paper, stomped on it and left it crumpled and soaked from puddles on the ground.

“Come on, let’s go to my place. You don’t need that shit.”

He grabbed Geoff by the arm and dragged him toward the train tracks. Geoff let him, his eyes didn’t leave the gas station. There was so many questions flying through his head that they overpowered each other, stacking on top of one another until they reached the top of his brain.

_What was going on? Was she arrested? Did she get away? What was she going to do with Needles? What was she going to do to her bandmates? What was she going to do next?_

His mind ran as his legs stumbled over the gravel. Kurt’s grip was tight on him, possibly too tight, but he didn’t notice it. Neither did he notice how the moon was rising in the sky and the stars started to dance around them as the sun died for the day.

* * *

Kurt’s house was small, consisting of nothing but the essentials. Geoff sat on his couch, counting his fingers as the time passed in his head. The questions hadn’t gone down since they left, but they didn’t bother him as much anymore. Occasionally, Geoff looked up from his hands to look at the living room as it was engulfed with pink, purple, and blue light. Kurt had convinced him it was to calm him down, which it did. He wasn’t going to lie about it. He thought it was an odd colour combination to be calming, that was all.

Kurt exited the kitchen into the living room with a piping hot cup of tea with a splash of cream and a ton of honey. The way Geoff liked it. He sat down next to him, handing the cup over. His body was still tensed and his scowl hadn’t left. He crossed his arms and huffed. He seemed to be more upset about the situation than Geoff was.

“That’s just fucked to do that.” He finally said.

Geoff didn’t look up. Instead, he took a sip of his tea and burnt his tongue. It sat uncomfortably in his mouth afterward.

“That’s like shoving Brian into a pool. You just don’t do shit like that. Haven, Heaven, whatever the fuck this place is. It fucks with people.”

Geoff tried to add on, “Well, I guess it was relevant.”

“No, don’t justify it. Do you even remember how you reacted?”

Geoff blinked at his cup, tapping his fingers on the sides as he continued to count in his head.

Kurt continued, “If that’s this place’s sense of closure, they obviously don’t know people.”

“Well, do we know what was going on there? Maybe it was something good.”

_Come on, Geoff. Anything to do with Susie couldn’t be good._

Silence fell between them. Kurt sat still, resembling a toddler having a fit more than 27-year-old. Or 31-year-old? Person? Ghost? Who knew.

Kurt turned to Geoff and mumbled, “I probably have a copy in my mailbox if you’d like to read it.”

A smile formed on Geoff’s face, a soft one. He was curious about the newspaper, but was it worth it to read it? He paused, pondering his decision.

“If it wouldn’t bother you.” He decided sheepishly.

With his attitude still high, Kurt hopped up from his seat and marched outside. He returned with the copy, treating it as if it was a chore to carry it. He extended it out to Geoff, only to flinch back. Geoff could see the gears in Kurt’s head and the hesitation in his eyes. Maybe it was the wrong choice. Geoff started to have second thoughts. Maybe it was better to leave sleeping dogs lie.

The paper landed on his lap and Geoff nearly spilt his tea. Kurt hopped back beside him, his arm returned to its crossed position. His hand was shaking as he picked the paper up and unfolded it. The front page photo stared back at him. Susie had been crying, but even then, Geoff could feel the hatred she had for him. His eyes fell down to the article, the walls of brick paragraphs intimidated him.

**FORD FOUND GUILTY**

**January 17, 1998**

**28-year-old Susanne Ford was found guilty of second degree murder Thursday afternoon and was sentenced to 18 years in prison. The ex-girlfriend of the late Geoff Morphine was found by county police trying to leave the United States with illegal substances with her. During the investigation, she had confessed to police that she had murdered him but that it was an accident. After reopening the case and looking over each piece of evidence, the court seem to find reasonable doubt. Upon hearing her sentence, Ford made a scene in the courtroom.**

**Geoff Morphine was buried June 28, 1997 and survived by his parents, Douglas and Irene Wood, and his sister, Kimberly. Morphine’s former bandmates, David Heroin and Randy Coke, have expressed their relief to the case being solved and Ford being put behind bars. “She can burn in hell for all I care.” Coke stated.**

_Well._ Geoff thought.

“At least I was buried.” He chuckled, trying to find humour in the situation. Kurt didn’t laugh back. Geoff cleared his throat.

“How did you die, Geoff?”

Geoff whipped his head around, his eyes had gone wide. He couldn’t stop himself from chuckling again.

“I thought Alexandre would have told you. He told you guys most of my life story in front of me-I mean, come on.”

Kurt was silent for a moment then he spoke, “He never tells cause of death.”

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Geoff tried to drink his tea, but like his uneasiness, it wouldn’t go down. He might as well just get it out. What was the harm in that?

“I was murdered,” he said bluntly, “Gun to forehead. Boom. Gone.”

Kurt adjusted himself, so his entire body was facing Geoff.

“Susie did it.” Kurt stated more than asked. Geoff nodded back.

“I broke up with her while she was yelling at me. I was tired, physically and of her. I have no idea where she got the gun, but the next thing I knew, she woke me up and shot me. I get why people can get angry from breakups, but Susie took it to the extreme. I understood why she was angry most of the time, but this time, I was so confused in the moment.”

The emotion on Kurt’s face changed and Geoff’s stomach turned at the thought of it.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, she would get mad at me for not spending time with her. She always said I spent more time with my band than her. Once she told me that she would leave me if I went to hang out with my friends. Look what happened, right?”

Kurt’s face didn’t change and he didn’t share Geoff’s smile. Geoff gulped.

“What else did she do?” It came out as a whisper.

Geoff continued, “She got jealous when girls were around me. You know, just protectiveness. Oh! She once threw a lamp at me. She missed me by an inch.”

Silence. Pure silence. Geoff took a sip of his drink, just to do something instead of sitting in the quiet, dense room. Kurt blinked at him, the gears in his head turning hard.

In a tone of pure earnest, Kurt asked, “Geoff...do you realize that all of what she was doing wasn’t...good?”

He could feel the colour drain from his body and the lump from before returned with a vengeance.

“What do you mean? Every couple had their ups and downs.”

“Throwing shit at you isn’t an up or down, Geoff.” Kurt’s voice raised in volume, making Geoff flinch.

All he could do was shake his head.

“Threatening to leave you because you wanted to hang out with someone that wasn’t her isn’t being protective.”

_No. His relationship with Susie was alright until the end. The end was the only bad thing._

“Geoff, that wasn’t love.”

_No. Susie loved him. She was just honest._

“Geoff...I think you were in an abusive relationship.”

A surge of emotion ripped through Geoff’s body and he burst out.

“No! She cared about me! It was just my stupid head telling me she didn’t! Why else would she date me? She knew me just before Needles became a thing! She cared!”

Tears started to drag down his face and his heart sank once he realized he had an outburst. His cup fell to the floor, staining the carpet and the newspaper he threw. Geoff could feel the heat coming from his face and his body was tense in places he never knew existed. He wanted to go back home, hide in his bedroom for days, _months_ , he didn’t care! He ruined the one good thing he had in this afterlife of his. If he continued to act this way, would his other friends leave him? Oh God, he was such an idiot.

Kurt’s moves were gentle and slow, wrapping an arm around Geoff’s. Geoff looked down at their arms entwined, surprised at the calm reaction.

“David was your best friend, right?” He asked.

Geoff nodded slowly. It was like his childhood again. Kurt was his mother and Geoff was...a child.

“Did you feel like he didn’t care or you didn’t care enough about him?”

Geoff nodded again. He wanted to curl up against Kurt, but he stilled himself.

“Can you do something for me?”

Geoff watched as Kurt pushed his hands out, fingers apart. Geoff hesitated and put his hands out as well.

“Your right hand is for David and your left is for Susie. I’m going to ask you some questions and you’ll have to answer them as honestly as possible. If the answer is yes in any form, you put a finger down for that person. If you run out of fingers, restart that hand. Got it?”

Geoff nodded. He couldn’t speak even if he wanted to.

Kurt started, “Did they yell at you for nothing?”

Geoff put down his left pinky. Where was Kurt going with this?

“Did they accuse you of doing something you didn’t do?”

His left ring finger went down.

“Did they make you uncomfortable, whether you told them or not?”

Geoff’s left middle finger fell.

“Did they keep secrets from you that you found out about the hard way?”

His left pointer finger went down. Geoff furrowed his brows, his eyes glancing over to Kurt.

“Did they care about you?”

Geoff didn’t move. A thousand thoughts returned into his head. Of course, Susie cared. She was his girlfriend after all! Yet the more he took time to think, the more he doubted it. He finally put down his right pinky.

Kurt took a moment to registered Geoff’s decision. He didn’t change his position or expression yet Geoff worried.

“Did they help you through rehab?”

 _Oh, Alexandre told that!_ Geoff exclaimed to himself, putting down his right ring finger. He was starting to catch on to Kurt’s idea.

“Did they stay by your side, figuratively or literally, through the bad and good?”

Another right finger went down. Geoff smiled.

“Did they ever say ‘I hate you’ but apologized for saying it and meant it?”

Geoff’s right pointer finger fell.

Kurt grinned and Geoff raised a brow. What was going on in his head?  
“Did you catch them looking at you when you weren’t looking at them?”

His right thumb went down and he opened his hand again. 

“Did they bring up past mistakes when it wasn’t relevant?”

Geoff’s left thumb went down and he opened his left hand.

“Did they say ‘I love you’ and meant it?”

Geoff looked at Kurt fully. Kurt’s grin lost its smugness and he waited for Geoff’s answer. He sat there for too long, thinking back to his memories with Susie and David. Anything with Susie made his stomach twist as he remembered how unpleasant she really was and how she only cared if she was involved. Everything with David was...nostalgic. Every time he smiled, laughed, danced, sang, and spent time with him made Geoff so happy. His dead heart mimicked rapid beating and he swore he could feel butterflies.

He put his right thumb down.

Kurt’s arms fell. He huffed out an amused laugh.

“I guess David really liked you.”

Geoff’s hands lowered as he stared at them. Susie had gotten all of the negative questions. If she didn’t really love him, why were they together for so long? Geoff felt stupid for not realizing how horrible Susie was sooner. He saw the signs too. His bandmates warned him, but he didn’t listen. He shook the thought of Susie out of his head, turning his attention to his right hand. David really did care about him. He smiled and he held his right hand to his chest.

Kurt leaned in, “You could say he even loved you.”

With a laugh from both of them, Geoff hit Kurt on the chest playfully.

“Shut up.”

“All I'm saying is the way you talk about him, I’m surprised you didn’t date each other.”

Geoff scoffed. What an odd thought. David and him could never be a couple. There were so many factors that would prevent that from happening. David was great, but there was no way he was interested in Geoff.

“No, David didn’t like me that way and I’m straight. Why would we start dating in the first place?”

Kurt burst out laughing, “Are you joking? Out of all the members of your band, David’s the one you talk about the most! Plus there is no way you’re straight.”

“What?” Geoff may have shouted a little too loud.

“You heard me.”

Geoff stumbled over his words, “I am, Kurt! I’ve only dated girls. I’ve only liked girls!”

“That’s not what Bon saw.” Kurt replied in a sing-song voice.

Geoff froze in the midst of his reaction. Bon must have had a bit too much of Bailey’s in his coffee. He had no idea what Kurt was applying...until it clicked. The man at the cafe with the long scar. Bon saw him stop? He thought he was talking to Alan...Uh oh.

He tried to explain it off, but no excuses came to mind. The more he sat on the couch, saying only filler words, the more Kurt smirked. Geoff felt like a king being cornered by a rook and bishop. How was he going to escape this conversation?

“I...I did find him cute, but that doesn’t mean that I’m gay.”

No, Geoff didn’t escape. He ran face first into the queen.

Kurt shook his head, “I never said you were gay.”

In a fit of confusion mixed with frustration, Geoff threw his hands in the air and back down onto his legs with a loud thump.

“What else can I be?”

Kurt giggled at Geoff before patting him on the chest, “No, no. Geoff, I’m just saying that you seem like you’re bisexual.”

_What?_

“Bisexual?” The word rolled off his tongue unnaturally. “What’s that?”

Kurt’s smile disappeared, “David didn’t talk about it?”

“David didn’t talk a lot about that stuff. All he said was that he was gay and that was it.”

Kurt didn’t move except for his eyes. They unfocused themselves as he pondered to himself. With all of the thinking he did, Geoff was surprised he didn’t see smoke coming out of his ears. The life returned into Kurt’s eyes and he smiled gingerly. He gave Geoff’s shoulder a few pats and leaned back.

“I think you should do some of your own research. I’m not exactly the best resource for that.” He said.

With a small huff from Geoff, they were both up off of the couch and headed in different directions. Kurt walked to his front door. Outside was the only way to get to Kurt’s bedroom. His house was simple yet weird. Geoff knelt down to the spilt tea he threw and picked up the cup, trying to find something to clean it up.

“I’m sorry about-”

Kurt waved his hand dismissively, “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it. I can clean it later.”

“Oh, okay.” Geoff set the cup onto the couch, pushing it between two couch cushions.

“Do you want to go home? ‘Cause I can walk with you.”

Geoff fidgeted with his fingers, counting them in his head.

He asked sheepishly, “Is it okay if I stay the night?”

Kurt nodded, pointing at the couch and then to the front door. He raised a brow, waiting for Geoff. Geoff gestured his head to the front door and they both walked outside, going up a set of porch stairs and into Kurt’s bedroom. They both slept easy that night with Geoff hogging the blankets.

* * *

So, Geoff did his research. He did _a lot_ of research. He went to libraries (thank God or whoever for having libraries in this afterlife), he asked dead celebrities and people, he even went to gay clubs (now _that_ was an experience he would never forget). For some people, five weeks was nothing, but to Geoff, it felt like years. He spent most of his nights tossing and turning in his bed, thinking to himself. He wasn’t gay. He couldn’t be. He had only dated women. He only had spent romantic moments with women. Yet the more he thought about it, he remembered each time he saw a man as attractive and how his stomach twisted, repulsed by his thoughts. It was probably due to his upbringing, but David coming out helped him get out of that negative mindset. At least...about others.

Now, Geoff was in the basement of his house, decorating it in pinks, purples and blues. He climbed over couches in the living room section just to reach a blank part of the wall and he covered the bar section in rainbows. There wasn’t a lot about bisexuality so, he had to make his point clear. He reminded himself he needed to thank everyone he talk to at the gay clubs. He owed them a lot.

The front door’s knob jiggled and Geoff jumped into his bedroom, slamming the door shut. He had left a note on the front door instructing everyone to go downstairs. It was weird having a split-level house, but Geoff never questioned it, in childhood or in the afterlife.

He heard the stairs creak under the weight of several people. He heard comments made under breaths and Geoff held his. The room was silent for a minute. He guessed everyone was looking around, wondering what was going on.

“Geoff?” A voice Geoff knew to be Janis’ called out.

He whipped the bedroom door open, jumped out in front of the crowd. He could feel the adrenaline pumping through his dead veins and he was sure he looked scared out of his mind.

“Surprise!” He screamed, holding a pose with his arms out.

Few people jumped at his sudden appearance while others exclaimed a few swears. Geoff stood there, waiting for someone to say something. Anything! Otherwise this was all for nothing.

"What's all of this, Geo?" Bon asked, circling a finger around.

"Well..." Geoff stood up straight, his arms at his sides and his head tilted to the ground. He felt like he was in trouble.

"Is this some sort of party?" Jimi asked, a laugh escaping in the sentence.

"Kind of." _Just take a deep breath, Geoff._

Janis took a step forward, "Is everything alright?"

Geoff looked up, but his eyes didn't focus on anyone. He stared ahead, concentrating on his breathing.

"I've been thinking hard about this. I've actually took some time to understand this stuff so I could...find myself."

His eyes focused for a moment and he saw Kurt and Janis start to smile. Geoff needed to make it through this. Before his voice failed on him.

"It may come as a surprise to you. I'm not sure if any of you know this term. I certainly didn't until recently. I guess what I'm trying to say is...I'm bisexual and I'm happy that I found that word."

The room was silent. Silent enough for Geoff's ears to ring. No one moved and Geoff regretted everything. He regretted decorating, he regretted finding the word. He wanted to hide. He wanted to run off somewhere and just be forgotten by everyone.

Then Bon laughed.

"Ah, I thought it was something bad!" He said.

Geoff blinked, "What?"

"I mean I should have seen this sooner. You like AC/DC! People thought we named the band after a term for bisexual people. Oh mate, I'm glad you told us!"

Janis couldn't hold back her squeals of joy and she jumped on top of Geoff, hugging him tightly.

"I'm so happy for you, baby!" She refused to let go of him until Kurt pulled her away.

"None of you are mad?"

Alexandre peered over Bon's shoulder, "Bien sûr que non! Vous faites partie de notre famille. Pourquoi serions-nous en colère contre vous étant vous-même?"

Geoff stared and smiled. Everyone surrounding him, giving him a hug. It took a moment to get them off of him, leading to Geoff to say that he couldn't breathe (which wasn't true. He just wanted a moment to think.)

The rest of the evening was fun for everyone. Alexandre immediately drifted toward the piano in the living room section. He played a few songs and Jim and Jimi joined in with some singing. As everyone went to their own individual spots, they eventually joined in too. Janis and Bon sat on the barstools, their hands tapping along to Alexandre's playing. Brian and Alan sat on the couch closest to the piano. They nodded their heads to the tune, flinching at Jim and Jimi getting louder. Kurt sat down opposite to them with Geoff beside him, holding each other's hand.

After a few more songs with everyone singing, Bon grabbed a bag he had brought and pulled out a bottle of soda. Janis took glasses from the bar and gave out a drink to everyone.

Bon raised his glass, "Here's to Geoff! We love you, mate."

"Santé!" Alexandre exclaimed and everyone repeated, taking a sip from their drinks.

Kurt leaned toward Geoff and whispered "Are you alright? Nothing is bothering you?"

Geoff shook his head, "I'm good. I'm glad I did this."

Kurt smiled back and squeezed Geoff's hand.

"Hey, Kurt?"

"Yeah."

"I think I'm going to talk to the guy at the cafe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfit: https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2191470  
> Aesthetic: https://66.media.tumblr.com/87397f602b29b1f546e4bf0f23a43f48/tumblr_pucg5nlgUa1yoo2smo1_1280.jpg


	8. I Don't Care Anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfits: https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2403296 https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2403298  
> Aesthetic: https://66.media.tumblr.com/2e43e7a79962ac48c178ff6eead7b6f1/tumblr_puhzx6tD0o1yoo2smo1_1280.jpg

His room was dark, lonely, and silent. It existed in a different plane than outside and it spun slowly as Geoff continued to stare into the void.

Geoff couldn't fall asleep. He had an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He wasn't nauseous, but he didn't want to sit up just in case he made it worse. He had no idea what was making him feel so down. He had a decent day with Brian and Kurt. They had gone to the beach and skipped stones while they talked about whatever popped into their heads. He even laughed when Brian tripped into the water and Kurt slipped while trying to help him up. It was a good day. Why did he feel so sad?

He turned and sat straight up. Someone was sitting in his desk chair, facing him. As his eyes adjusted to the new object, Geoff grabbed his head to steady himself.

"Mom?" He whispered.

The person smiled and shook their head, "I'm afraid not, Geoff. We have met before."

The figure stood up and walked over to Geoff, sitting down on his bed. It was amazing. They looked exactly like Geoff's mother when he was young. From her brown hair that curled up in a certain way to her floral dress and her soft sweater that Geoff would steal just to feel it. They had the same kind eyes as her and they had her sweet smile. Who else could it be?

"Death?" He asked.

"Correct."

"But...why-"

"Remember, Geoff. I appear as whatever comforts you."

Geoff paused, his lips forming a fine line. It was strange. He did want to see his mother, but knowing it wasn't actually her was unsatisfying.

Death stood up and offered her hand out. Geoff hesitated before grabbing onto her hand tightly.

"Where are we going?" Geoff asked, rubbing his face. He was so tired.

"Don't worry. It's just a small gift. Just relax."

Death pulled Geoff up the stairs, out the front door, and back toward the car that started it all. Geoff got into the passenger seat as Death returned to the driver's seat. Everything was so familiar yet so different.

The sky was filled with stars and Geoff tried to remember every constellation he could. The only ones he could find were the Big Dipper, the easiest, and Gemini, his own zodiac. Those were the only ones he could remember being taught. His sister was taught her sign and David was taught his. Geoff couldn't remember which of their parents taught them, but he could never forget that moment.

"Your father. It was your father." Death said out of nowhere, turning down a road leading up to the mountains.

"What?"

Death laughed, "You do really say 'what' a lot."

Geoff huffed out a chuckle. _Yeah, I guess I do._

"My dad? I thought it was David's."

"No. It was during the summer and your mother was getting the ingredients for the s’mores ready. Your father decided to stall you three by pointing out the stars over the makeshift campfire he made...You know, it's one of his most treasured moments."

Geoff looked over at Death, his brows furrowed. Out of all the memories he could love.

"Really? What about my mother's?"

"When you returned home after you got out of rehab. It had been-"

"-five years since I spoke to them." Geoff finished. He hated that it was true.

Death continued, "She hugged you and promised to never let go of you again."

Geoff sat silent. He never wanted to hurt his family. As a teenager, he threw things, swore at them, even broke some of his own stuff, but later on, he realized he was being stupid. They missed him so much when he came back. Kimberly nearly tackled him when she saw him. They didn't yell at him like they used to. They didn't scold him like they once did. They told him how much they loved him and they all went out to get some ice cream. As if nothing happened.

"Do they miss me?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"You'll see." Death replied.

They drove around the mountain and the sun rose quickly. The stars disappeared and the birds flew around them. Geoff looked out the window and saw Vancouver. Not Haven. Vancouver. His hands gripped onto his pajama bottoms as the car went down into the city. They drove passed many buildings and streets that Geoff remembered vandizaling with David, Randy and Chris. They turned into a neighbourhood and continued to drive until Death parked in front of a house.

Geoff recognized it immediately. It was his childhood home. The actual one. He turned to Death, confused.

She turned off the car and smiled, "They're celebrating David's birthday. I'm allowing you to visit them. You can see and hear them, but they won't see or hear you. I'll be waiting here for you. You can stay for a while, but you need to leave at some point. Okay?"

Geoff nodded and got out of the car. He couldn't feel anything. He didn't flinch when he stepped on pebbles on the driveway nor did he panic when he walked through the front door.

Everyone was in the downstairs living room. Decorations were displayed everywhere. The classic 'Happy Birthday' banner sat over the piano and everyone was wearing a tiny party hat. Everyone was there. Geoff's mother and father, Kimberly, Mr. and Mrs. MacDonald, Chris, Randy and Emilia, and David.

Geoff's parents and David's parents were in a deep conversation, one that no one but themselves could stop. Kimberly was sitting next to Randy and Emilia, asking about the pregnancy. Geoff looked down at Emilia's stomach and noticed a large baby bump. She must have been five or six months. Chris and David sat alone, each had a cup of water in their hands or at least what Geoff thought was water. He wouldn't push it past Chris to visit a bottle of vodka once in a while.

Everyone was smiling and enjoying themselves. Maybe they didn't miss Geoff at all. Maybe he had already been forgotten. Maybe they didn't love him in the first place.

"Alright, everyone! Hush now! Here comes the cake!" Mrs. MacDonald yelled.

In his moment of doubt, Geoff didn't notice the MacDonalds moving to the bar to get the cake ready. Both Mr. and Mrs. MacDonald carried the cake to the coffee table while everyone sang loudly. Geoff could see the embarrassment in David's eyes and he laughed at him.

"Make a wish, son." Mr. MacDonald encouraged.

With one deep breath, David blew out all twenty-eight candles.

David was twenty-eight. David was _twenty-eight._

Geoff felt his heart drop as he realized David survived longer than him. Had another year without him. He shook his head. Not everything was about him! He should slap himself for thinking like this. Yet as much as he hated thinking about it, he couldn’t help, but wonder how they felt.

Everyone got a slice of cake, engaging in new conversations. Chris asked what David wished for before getting flicked by Randy. David’s parents hugged him, a strange sight for Geoff. David had a similar situation with his parents as Geoff did with his. Everyone looked so happy. It was like he was erased from their memories and never existed. Geoff wanted to know what David wished, even if it was a stupid one. He wanted to talk to him. Just one last time. Just to say goodbye properly.

After everyone finished their plates, Mr. MacDonald started to put on his jacket.

“Come on, everyone. I got us a couple bowling lanes.”

Chris rolled his eyes and smiled, “Aw, that just confirmed you guys are old.”

Randy nudged his side with his elbow, “Respect your elders.”

“I respect you. Doesn’t that count?”

With one swift move, Randy grabbed Chris’s head and gave him a noogie. Chris swatted at Randy’s arm, laughing at how weird it felt. He let him go and Chris pretended to readjust his hair.

“I think this is the new look nowadays! Thanks, Randall!”

As Chris skipped ahead, Randy helped Emilia up from the couch and up the stairs, one hand always on her back. Geoff’s parents followed the MacDonald’s, returning into another conversation that would be impossible to escape.

David sat on the couch, silent. He hadn’t spoken much during the party and he looked sad. Kimberly sat on the opposite couch, looking just as sad as she hunched over. She stood up and sat down on the piano stool. Her fingers danced over the notes gently, not a noise to be heard.

Geoff watched over both of them. Three sad people in the same room, one dead and two who were supposed to be celebrating something happy. What luck.

“You okay, Kim?” David asked as he stood up.

“Hm? Oh, yeah, yeah, I’m fine. I’m...okay.”

David sat down next to her, leaving a gap between them. Geoff joined them in the middle like he used to. If he were alive, it would have been a tight fit.

“Are you sure?”

Kimberly sighed, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

“I’m sorry. It’s your birthday. I’m just caught up in my emotions. It’s nothing, really.”

“No, no, it’s fine. What’s troubling you?”

Geoff turned his head back and forth between them, turning each time someone spoke.

Kimberly held her breath and placed her hand on her neck. It was something she did so, she didn’t break down into a fit of tears. Something to control her emotions she told Geoff once. He didn’t get it, but left it alone.

“I’m just thinking about Geoff. You two were always together. It just feels so wrong without him. You were the Han to his Luke.” She said, her voice shook and broke.

David looked down at the piano keys. He took a moment to think of his words. He was always like that. So careful yet so gentle.

“I miss Geoff too. I’m sure he’s in a better place, wherever he is. He would want us to continue on and be happy” David said.

It was true. As much as he wanted to be remembered by everyone he loved, he’d rather have them continue their lives without him. It was better without him anyway. Not messing up on anything or making anyone upset.

Kimberly paused, staring at her hands. They were delicate, the true definition of pianist hands. She began to play a melody that was all too familiar to the three of them. Maybe it was to distract her from her feelings, but the way she played made Geoff smile.

_I can’t light no more of your darkness…_

_All my pictures seem to fade to black and white…_

As she continued to play and sing, she noticed a photo on the top of the piano. A photo of her as a baby and Geoff as a toddler. Both of them had big smiles on their faces and they were hugging. Kimberly’s hands stopped and she hunched over the keys. Tears finally fell from her eyes and she tried to control her breathing.

_I’m growing tired...and time stands still before me._

_Frozen here...on the ladder of my life…_

She covered her eyes, her crying turned silent. Geoff reached to her and tried to comfort her, but he went right through her. He couldn’t touch her. She couldn’t feel him. David grabbed her wrist, slipping his hand into hers. She wiped her tears away, sitting up to look at him. David continued to sing the song.

_Too late...to save myself from falling._

_I took a chance...and changed your way of life._

For a moment, Kimberly smiled and she returned her hands to the keys. Geoff felt something wet on his cheek. He touched his face and realized he was crying. He missed his sister so much. He missed his best friend so much. Kimberly and David sang together.

_But you misread my meaning when I met you…_

_Closed the door and left me blinded by the light!_

Everyone had returned into the basement, wondering what was taking them so long. They stopped once they saw David and Kimberly at the piano. Geoff covered his mouth, the tears couldn’t stop falling from his eyes as they continued.

_Don’t let the sun go down on me._

_Although I search myself, it’s always someone else I see._

_I’d just allow a fragment of your life to wander free!_

Geoff’s parents sat stunned as if it was the first time they had heard their daughter sing. The MacDonalds held each other tightly, smiling and swaying to the music. Chris, Randy and Emilia watched, their mouths agape and their faces travelled through so many emotions.

Geoff looked at David as Kimberly did. David was crying, but smiling. His foot was tapping to the beat and he sniffed, wiping a tear away. Geoff couldn’t help himself. He sang the last line as if he was truly there.

_But losing everything is like the sun going down on me._

The room was quiet. Kimberly smiled at David and he held her hand again, squeezing it tightly. He didn’t speak, but she understood him when his eyes said that it was going to be okay.

Geoff hesitated. He reached out in front of him and grabbed their hands. He didn’t go through. He actually touched them. If he wasn’t justified to cry before, Geoff felt like he could cry now. Kimberly and David flinched away, looking at their hands.

 _They felt me!_ Geoff cheered to himself. He knew he couldn’t be seen, but he felt so visible.

“Come on you two,” Geoff’s mother said, her voice nearly broke, “We need to get going or we’ll be late.”

Geoff didn’t remember walking along with his family back outside. He didn’t remember getting back into Death’s car nor did he remember the ride. He didn’t know if they talked again or if they were silent. All he remembered was going to bed with a smile on his face.

* * *

With a skip in his step, Alexandre checked every single nook and cranny of the club. Minou sat in his coat pocket, her head the only thing visible. Everything he did, Minou gave him her input. He would talk back and she would hiss in objection or squeak in approval. He walked through the stage room, handing off drinks and food as he went. He went upstairs and cleaned the lounge and the two rooms. He dusted every surface in his office, making himself and Minou sneeze a few times.

“Bénissez-vous, Minou! C’est comme si le diable essayait de vous avoir!” Alexandre teased as Minou sneezed a fourth time.

He sat down at his desk and opened his records. As time consuming as it seemed, Alexandre liked to keep track of who came to the club. Call him old, but he liked it because it gave him a chance to remember everyone and make them feel included. He marked down everyone he spoke to and saw in the club, leaving small notes about them as he went along.

He frowned as he started to notice something. Geoff hadn’t showed up for at least a week. Minou wiggled her ears at the paper in front of her and she looked up at Alexandre, waiting for his thoughts.

He made his way into the main lounge room. Minou meowed and squeaked at him, wondering what was going on. Alexandre stopped in front of one of the couches. He didn’t know how, but the five members in front of him somehow managed to all sit on a couch that could hold three. They were in mid-conversation until they noticed Alexandre and they stopped, waiting for him to tell another story.

“Est-ce que l’un d’entre vous a vu Geoff? Il n’est plus là depuis un moment.” He asked, rolling his fingers around each other.

Suddenly, Brian jumped off of Jim’s lap and tried to run for the front door. Jim was quick and grabbed Brian by his shoulders, slowing him down.

“Woah, woah, slow down! What’s the matter? All Alexandre said was-”

Brian spat his words out, “I haven’t checked up on him!”

Jimi stood up, waving his hands slowly, “Brian, it’s all okay. I’m sure Geoff is okay.”

“You don’t know that! What if he’s hurt? What if he’s de-”

Kurt stood up from Janis’ lap and held a hand on Brian’s shoulder.

“Look, how about you, Jim and I go to Geoff’s house to check on him? Jimi is most likely right. Geoff is probably okay.”

Brian took a moment to breathe, falling back into Jim’s arms. He nodded and stood back up. His body still twitched and the worried expression he had didn’t disappear.

Janis spoke up, “Jimi and I can stay here just in case he does come in.”

Alexandre nodded and wished the three off. Minou mewed at them with a smile.

They walked down the street. Kurt kicked a few pebbles as Jim slowed down his speed to match with Brian.

“I’m sure he’s just sleeping in. I called him a few days ago and he woke up just to answer the phone.” Kurt suggested.

“He’s probably at that cafe, trying to work up the nerve to talk to that boy.” Jim joked, but Brian didn’t laugh.

“I’m just worried, you know? I was alone for most of my last days and I...I just worry.” Brian explained.

“What were you going to say earlier, by the way?” Jim asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Like when you said about Geoff being hurt.”

Jim started to smirk and Brian’s face turned red.

“Oh, piss off.” He mumbled.

“You were going to say ‘what if he’s dead’ weren't you?”

Brian didn’t answer and Kurt overheard him, trying to stifle a laugh.

“Really, Brian?”

“Shut up! I was-I still am worried!”

Kurt and Jim looked at each other, holding back from bursting out loud.

“We’re already dead.” Jim pointed out.

Brian snapped, “I know, but in that moment, I forgot…”

He trailed off and the other two turned to see what he was seeing.

Geoff sat on his knees, digging into the dirt. The bushes that sat beside the path to his front door were gone and Geoff was replacing the space with small lilac bushes. He looked clean. His hair was cut short and he had shaved his scruffy beard. He was wearing a tank top that showed his only tattoos and a pair of shorts covered in dirt.

Brian, Jim and Kurt looked at each other and knew they were thinking the same thing.

Geoff looked healthy and happy.

They walked closer, stepping onto his driveway.

Kurt called out, “Hey, Geo! What’s going on?”

Geoff turned around and immediately jumped to his feet, nearly tackling them all to the ground. Brian, being the shortest, got squished between the three taller men. He grumbled under his breath and wrapped his arms around Geoff. The other two didn’t know how to react.

“I’m glad to see you! Sorry for not coming to Club 27 as often. I needed to clear some things up. I hope I didn’t give Alexandre another panic attack.”

Jim snapped out of his trance and shook his head, “Actually it was Brian who freaked out.”

Brian looked up at Geoff through his bangs, moving them out of the way only for them to fall back down.

“What’s gotten you in such a cheerful mood?” Brian asked.

Geoff sighed, but it was a relieved sigh. He smiled and placed his hands together.

“I think I’m okay. I’m finally okay. I don’t feel bad for anything. I’m not constantly thinking about the bad things. I’m finally okay with...me. There are still some things that make me upset, but I’m so much better than I was when I first arrived here. I’m happy!”

Brian was the first to move. He buried his head into Geoff’s chest, pulling him as close as he possibly could. Kurt wrapped an arm around Geoff as Jim did the same. Kurt’s head rested on Geoff’s shoulder and Jim’s chin on Geoff’s head. They stood there for a moment, enjoying each other’s presence.

Geoff was the first to pull away, his smile ceased to fade.

“I just need to finish planting this last bush, then I can go to the club. You guys can chat with me until then.”

He knelt back down. Kurt laid completely down, his back on the ground. Brian rested on his knees, his hands folded neatly on his lap. Jim dropped and adjusted his legs to whatever he felt was most comfortable.

“I didn’t know you had tattoos, Geo. When did you get those?” Jim asked, staring at them intently.

Geoff rolled his eyes at himself, “I got them at...17 or 18. Around there. I don’t usually show them off.”

“Maybe you’ll have to explain them to us when we get back to the club.” Jim suggested.

Geoff rolled his eyes at Jim this time, “Whatever you say.”

Kurt sat his head up, resting it in his hands.

“What happened to that guy at the cafe?” He asked.

Geoff chuckled, patting down the last bit of dirt and taking off his gardening gloves.

“We have a date next week.”

Kurt sat up straight, fistbumping the air and shouting out in glee. Brian smiled and clapped a few times while Jim stared at him in surprise.

“Finally!” Jim exclaimed.

Geoff laughed at his friends.

 _Maybe the afterlife isn’t so bad._ He thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has read this story. It took me a long time to get it finished but I'm so happy I did. I'm sad to see the main story end but I may include some one-shot stories if there is any interest. I would like to thank the teachers at my school for giving me the motivation to write this story and being interested in it too. If it wasn't for them, I'd probably never finish it. Again, thank you for reading this story. It has a special place in my heart.


End file.
